My Mermaid
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Emily's favorite movie was The Little Mermaid. When the movie was over she turned to her father and asked Can I have a mermaid dad? Emily's eyes lit up when her father said Yes. Will Emily's dream become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A picture of Lindsey Shaw as a mermaid got me thinking about a story of Paige as a mermaid. Shout out to the awesome Saii79 for helping me choose the pendant thank you very much she also gave me the confidence to write this story and all my other stories. Your support is much appreciated. Sorry if there are any grammar or other errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Wayne Fields hugs his daughter "Be careful Emily. I don't know why the school decided to have prom on a boat. I will be here to pick you up at two. Okay."

Emily nods smiling "I'll be fine dad. I promise. I go sailing with you all the time."

Wayne frowns "This is not a sailboat Emily. Stay away from the railings I don't need you falling off."

Emily rolls her eyes "Dad. Alright I will stay away from the sides. Even if someone says look at the dolphins and my best view of them is near a railing."

Wayne puts his hands on Emily's shoulders "You can go near the railing if someone says look at the dolphins. I know you love dolphins. I'd hate for you to miss your chance to see one in real life."

Emily never told her dad but the real reason she loved dolphins so much is because one of the books she read said dolphins were good friends with mermaids. Emily desperately wanted to meet one. It's one of the main reasons she goes sailing with her dad because all the other books say mermaids would sing to lure sailors to the rocks where they would crash and die. Every part of Emily told her it wasn't true. Well a current day mermaid wasn't like that. They had evolved into something better. Something more majestic and beautiful. Emily wanted her own mermaid to fall madly in love with. Like the Little Mermaid. She never understood why on earth Ariel changed for the Prince? Why didn't Eric grow a tail and join Ariel? That's what Emily would have done.

A hand wraps around Emily's wrist "Come on Emily. This is going to be so much fun."

Emily is pulled toward the big boat "Bye dad. I love you."

Wayne waves "I love you too sweetheart."

Something in Wayne tells him nothing good could come of this. When the boat is out of sight Wayne turns towards his car climbing in and driving away.

* * *

Emily fiddles with the anchor pendant she has had since she was eight years old. Emily had found it when playing on the beach one day. It was like it was calling to her. She hasn't taken it off since she found it. Recently it has started to warm up when she is close to the spot she found it. Like it is trying to find it's other half and the water is where Emily will find it. Tonight it is warmer then it has ever been.

Emily hears a faint "Look out."

Looking around Emily sees a food cart coming right at her. Emily tries to move but it is like she is rooted to her spot. The cart hits her knocking her over the railing plummeting towards the water. Once her body hits the water the force knocks her unconscious.

A blonde leans over the railing "EMILY."

Emily's body sinks to the bottom. Arms wrap around her waist taking her back to the surface.

Yelling from the boat can be heard "Stop the boat. Woman overboard. Someone help."

The boat continues on the two resurfacing just as the boat disappears from view.

Pale fingers reach for the anchor necklace "There you are. Lets get you back to the shore."

Using one arm to secure the body to her she uses the other hand to draw circles under the water.

A dolphin head pops up "I need your help to bring us to the shore. She won't survive under the water."

A nod is given as the dolphin offers it's dorsal fin.

Taking the dorsal fin the person orders "Cormin's Marina. The girls father has a boat there. The blonde that was shouting over the railing would have called the father."

The dolphin heads to the marina.

* * *

At the marina the dolphin gets close to the docks then watches as the rescuer takes them the rest of the way. The pale skinned rescuer pushes the body on to the dock hearing a male voice bellow out orders.

The rescuer calls out "Over here. Help."

Once heavy footsteps are heard the head disappears under the water watching to make sure the girl gets the help she needs.

A male voice calls out "Emily. Come on kiddo open your eyes."

The male starts doing CPR.

Underwater the person whispers "Wake up. I haven't met you yet and I'd like to."

The anchor around Emily's neck glows blue and warms up. Emily sputters rolling over and coughing the water out of her lungs. Her eyes flutter open connecting with brown eyes she swore she'd seen before. Perhaps in her dreams. The person spins and from the dock Emily can see a tail, _My mermaid._

* * *

Emily stares towards the water watching the people all of them lost in having a good time, _Why do I feel like someone is watching me?_ Her eyes look to the people on the beach none of them knowing she is there.

A voice asks "What's wrong?"

Emily hums "Hmm. Nothing. I just feel like someone is staring at me but nobody here even knows who I am. Aside from you."

The person answers "I feel it too. I think it's coming from the water."

Emily sighs "They are to wrapped up in there own good time to notice us Han."

Hanna looks to the water her eyes landing on a pair of brown eyes that quickly disappear into the water.

* * *

In the water a tail slaps against the water "I can't believe you got caught. What's wrong with you?"

The head shakes "You almost did. You just fit in better with everybody. Well your top half does."

A tail slaps against the water again "That's why she'd never go for me. There's no way she'd fall for the tail."

Another head pops up "What are you two doing? Paige come on your dad is calling a family meeting."

Paige looks at the newest member to the group "What does he want?"

The newcomer shrugs "I have no idea. I said I'd find you so he wouldn't send the army."

Paige takes one last look to the beach then sighs "Fine. Let's go.

Three tails pop out of the water all disappearing quickly.

* * *

Paige arrives at the meeting with her friends her father sighs "You are late Paige. You two are dismissed this is a family meeting."

The other two nod quickly leaving. Hiding behind two rocks out of sight listening. The man grunts closing his fist and bringing the two forward shrinking them.

In squeaky high pitched voices both state "I am sorry. I was just curious. Please return me to my normal size. I will leave I promise."

The man growls "No you will stay."

He returns them to their normal size twisting his wrist and turning them into mermen.

One of the boys groans "Aw man I liked being a shark."

Looking him over the man states "You looked better as a shark. I will return you to your normal appearances when the meeting is over. If you insist on being there you need to look like one of us. I can't have a dolphin and a shark floating around in my meeting."

Both boys whine "We don't float around."

Paige shakes her head "Shut up both of you."

Turning to her father she asks "What's the meeting for?"

Turning he demands "Follow me now. We are going to the reef."

Paige follows her father to the reef where the other mer people are.

Once at the reef Paige's father clears his throat "Today is the day my daughter chooses her mate."

Paige's eyes widen "No way. I am not choosing a merman to be with. I don't like any of them. I don't like mermen and all the mermaids are hooked on the men. All they do is swim about giggling every time one passes. I found my anchor, it's on a land walker. Let me find her."

Gasps are heard around the reef followed by murmurs.

Paige's father shakes his head "Not going to happen."

Paige glares "Why not? You did. Is it because I'm not a merman."

The man folds his arms "That is not why. I will not have my daughter wandering about on land. It is dangerous up there."

The two boys swim forward declaring "I will go with her. For protection. If you feel Paige needs back up I can be it."

Paige's father pushes a rush of water in the two boys direction sending them hurtling backwards "I am king. You will listen to me. Paige you are to choose one of the mermen. That is final."

A booming voice declares "You are not king. By saying such things you are committing an act of treason. I don't care if you are my son I will ban you from this reef."

Paige's dad flinches bowing his head and backing away "Sorry father."

The king frowns shaking his head nodding at Paige for her to continue her argument.

Paige takes a breath "Grandad your father tried to stop you from going to the mainland to find your love but you did and you found grandma. Dad you were stopped but went anyway and found mom. That's two generations of land walkers coming in. Why can't I find mine on the mainland?"

Paige's dad growls "I will not allow you to go and without my okay you cannot do what your grandad and I did, run away and go anyway. That is exactly why the permissiom rule was implemented, stop the defiance."

Paige clenches her fists "I can't go to the mainland but I can leave this reef. You haven't taken that away."

Paige spins swimming off.

* * *

Paige's mom shakes her head "That was completely uncalled for Nicholas. You know very well the dangers that in the open waters. The mainland is nothing compared to what's out there."

Nick shakes his head "I will not have my daughter going up there Isabelle. There are different horrors up there, things Paige doesn't need to know exist."

Isabelle caresses Nick's cheek "Do you remember what it was like when it was my time to choose?"

Nick looks down "I never knew a pain like that existed. I was heartbroken when you choose to stay on land."

Isabelle raises his face up kissing his lips "So was I, it's what made me change my mind. Alan told me you spent all day peering through my pearl to check in on me to see if I was as miserable as you. You would die a little when you caught me on a good day, and die a little more when you saw I was just as hurt as you. You couldn't stand to see me that happy or sad. Imagine how Paige will feel when she doesn't feel anything like the love you and I have. The pendant finds your true love, the one you are destined to be with. If they are truly meant to meet they will. Allowing Paige to go above is safer then any other way for them to meet."

Nick sighs "I don't want Paige to feel what I felt when you didn't choose me right away. I'm just trying to protect her."

Isabelle and Nick grab at their chests the conch shell that connects the two to Paige falls off the shelf it is sitting on.

The two look at each other horror in their eyes. Paige was in trouble.

* * *

Paige is swimming when she notices fish scattering, _Just what I need. Sharks._ Paige speeds up trying to get away.

A voice calls out "Where are you going princess? We just want to talk."

Paige ignores the calls picking up her speed. She nearly gets away until a net falls on top of her trapping her tail in the holes.

The sharks circle "Easy prey now fellows."

A pod of dolphins swim up ramming the sharks from either side "Leave her alone hammerheads."

The sharks spin trying to get out of the middle of the circle.

Finally they break free swimming away shouting "This isn't over bottlenoses."

Paige struggles to free her tail. _Great way to die. Who would of thought I'd die by drowning?_

* * *

In the boat above Paige a girl keels over placing her hands over her heart, "Emily are you okay?"

Emily shakes her head "My, I. I can't breathe. My chest it hurts."

A voice enters Emily's head "Help me."

Emily looks around her eyes landing on her fathers fishing knife. Grabbing it she dives into the water propelling herself deeper into the water.

On the boat her dad calls out "EMILY!"

Emily gets to the net to find a mermaid with her tail tangled in the netting. _They do exist. I knew it._ Emily cuts the tail free her heart sinking when the girl jolts free disappearing into the darkness of the water. Emily feels arms wrap around her waist and herself getting pulled to the surface.

Wayne shouts "What the hell were you thinking?" Calming himself down he adds "I was worried sick. You were down there for four minutes. I thought you drowned."

Emily furrows her brow, _Four minutes. That's impossible,_ "There was a mer-dolphin stuck in the net. I was freeing her. Are you sure it was four minutes?"

Wayne nods "I'm positive. I was timing you. That was extremely dangerous Emily. I know you like dolphins but you can not endanger your life to save theirs."

Emily looks into the distance looking for something but the water is calm "I'm sorry dad. I can't promise it won't happen again but I will be more careful next time."

Once Emily is back aboard the boat she hears "Thank you."

Emily looks around wildly until her eyes settle on a head sinking slowly back into the water, Emily whispers "What's your name?"

Emily gets her answer "Paige. What's yours?"

Emily whispers "Emily. Will I ever get to officially meet you?"

Paige answers "Hopefully soon."

* * *

Emily goes to the docks everyday for two weeks with no luck in finding her mermaid. Emily has been looking for any and all information on mermaids. Where they live, where they eat, what they do for fun. She startled her dad when she asked for help getting her boating license. Emily was never interested before but now she had a reason. Her mermaid was out there and she was going to find her.

One day Emily is at the docks when she hears "Is that pizza? I always wondered what pizza tasted like. My mother always talks about it."

Emily looks around "Where are you? What do you mean your mother?"

A head pops out of the water "My mother was human. Now she is a mermaid."

Emily's eyes widen "You can become a mermaid? How? Can I?"

Paige rests her arms on the dock "When a merperson is born a symbol is created to represent who they are. On the merperson's eighth birthday they cast it out to sea so it can find it's keeper. Sometimes it finds it's way onto a beach where it is found by a human. On the merperson's sixteenth birthday they begin the search for it. I'm the third merperson that took two years to find it. My grandad and father are the other two."

Emily plays with the pendant "This is yours?"

Paige nods "Yes it is."

Emily whispers "Can I keep it?"

Before Paige can answer a mans voice bellows "Emily are you here?"

Emily turns to the voice "Yeah dad," turning back to the water she starts "I have to..." _Bye my mermaid. I will see you again._


	2. Chapter 2

Paige is shaken awake, "Mm what? Mom."

Isabelle whispers "You have to go."

Paige rubs her eyes "What? Dad changed his mind?"

Isabelle shakes her head "No. You need a parents permission to leave. I give you permission. You have a week..."

A mans voice cuts the air "Two weeks."

Paige asks "What?"

Nick informs "I had two weeks. It's only fair to give you the same amount of time. You will take Caleb with you and your mother."

Paige shrieks "What? No way."

Nick crosses his arms "Your mother has knowledge of mainland living."

Isabelle adds "You will have two days on your own then I will join you."

Nick hands over a pearl "It will turn green immediately after your tail turns into a set of legs.. Every day it will turn a lighter shade of green until it goes yellow, then it will turn a deeper shade of yellow until it goes red. When it gets to the darkest shade of red you need to be back in the water."

Taking some clay he turns it into a bracelet securing the pearl in the middle. Nick slips it on Paige's wrist shrinking it so it won't fall off he heats it until it is strong.

Nick informs "Now you can't lose the pearl. The band will change colours with the pearl so if you don't notice the pearls colour you will notice the bands. I can't have your life being constantly put in danger so you two can meet. The mainland is safer. Go before I change my mind."

Paige hugs her father "Thank you dad."

Nick hugs her back "Be safe. Please."

Isabelle reassures "I will make sure she is."

Nick grumbles "It will be two days until you join her. How can I be sure she will be safe for those two days?"

Nick turns to see Paige quickly swimming away "You told me to go before you change your mind. I know you will change your mind soon."

Nick shakes his "How does that child know me so well?"

Isabelle puts her hand on his shoulder "She is your child."

* * *

Paige shivers blinking her eyes open "Ah. I'm naked."

Caleb sits up "What? Quick find something to cover yourself up with."

Paige covers herself in the sand looking around frantically "What do we do? I can't walk around naked. Can I?"

A voice answers "No you can't. That isn't considered naked here."

Paige turns smiling when she sees her friend "Hi."

Emily smiles back "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Paige reaches for what Emily has in her hands "I came to get to know you. The way we were meeting before is really dangerous."

Emily wraps the towel around Paige "Can you stand?"

Paige bites her lip "I haven't tried yet. I'm kind of scared to."

Emily comforts "I'll catch you if you fall."

Paige tries to stand the sand covering her falling away. Paige wobbles starting to fall back to the ground.

Emily catches and steadies her "A lot different then your tail."

Paige looks around for eavesdroppers seeing a blonde standing a few feet away staring at Caleb.

Emily follows Paige's eyes "That's my friend Hanna. At five in the morning we both got the urge to come to the beach. We found you two."

Paige looks at Caleb holding out her hand "It's not so bad."

Caleb takes Paige's hand trying to stand. When Caleb starts to fall and pull Paige down Emily steadies her so she can steady Caleb.

Hanna comes up wrapping her arm around Caleb's waist "I got you. Lets get you out of the cold."

When the four try to move Caleb and Paige stumble.

Emily advises "One foot in front of the other. Right, left, right, left." When Paige starts walking Emily praises "Good job. Keep it up. Right, left. We are almost at the car."

Paige furrows her brow "What's a car?"

Emily explains "It's a gas powered transportation device. It's used when your destination is a far distance and using your feet is not possible."

Paige questions "Why can't you use your feet? Is there something wrong with them?"

Emily shakes her head "No there is nothing wrong with them. Well some people have problems with them. Like if there is an accident and they break a leg or their back and can't use them anymore. When we get home you can read about it. My dad has the whole Encyclopaedia Britannica. It's a series of books that has a whole bunch of information in them. Transportation is part of it."

* * *

Emily helps Paige into the car and puts the seat belt on. Paige pulls at it "What is this for?"

Emily gets in on the drivers side "It holds you in place so you don't get hurt if we hit something."

Paige's eyes widen "We could hit something? This doesn't seem very safe. I would rather walk."

Caleb agrees "I like that idea. Can we walk? I don't care how far it is as long as we get there safe."

Emily takes Paige's hand "It will be okay. This is safe. I am a careful driver."

Paige nods "Okay. We will try your way.

When Emily starts the car Paige jumps "What is that? Is it supposed to make that noise? We are all going to die."

Paige goes to open the door "I can't open the contraption. I'm trapped. I'm going to die. I don't want to die. This was a bad idea."

Finally the door opens Paige tries to get out but her seat belt stops her "Ah. This strap has got me. It's choking me. I can't move. This is worse then getting trapped in a net."

Emily gets out of the car kneeling in front of Paige "It's okay Paige. You're okay. Breathe. In and out. Calm down. I know you're scared but I wouldn't ask you to do anything that could hurt. I would never intentionally hurt you. You are safe."

Paige looks into Emily's eyes finding the truth dancing in them "I am safe."

Emily nods "You are safe."

Paige nods "Okay let's try this again."

Emily stands up closing the door and getting in the drivers seat. Emily looks over at Paige "You ready?"

Paige closes her eyes "Yeah."

Emily puts the car in drive and pulls out of her spot. Paige keeps her eyes closed tightly repeating You are safe over and over.

Emily announces "I'm going to take your hand. So when you feel something touch you it's me, okay?"

Paige opens her eyes "Don't you need to hold that circle with both hands?"

Emily looks at the wheel then back at Paige "Okay. We are almost home."

Paige closes her eyes again continuing her You are safe repetition.

* * *

Emily pulls up to the house "We are here. It's okay to open your eyes now."

Paige opens her eyes looking at a two story white house "This is your house. It's big."

Emily gets out of the car opening Paige's door "There's a button beside you that will release your seatbelt."

Paige looks beside her at the button pushing it "It's that easy?"

Emily confirms "It's that easy."

Emily offers her hand to help Paige out of the car. Paige takes it stepping out of the car and tripping on the curb.

Emily catches her "There's a step there. Lift your feet."

Paige looks down lifting her feet up and stepping over the curb "Why do they put that there? Do they like making people fall here?"

Emily shakes her head "No. It's so cars don't drive up here."

Paige whispers "Oh. Cars sound dangerous."

Emily bites the inside of her cheek "They are if you don't use them properly. You just have to pay attention to your surroundings."

Paige pouts "I didn't do that. I had my eyes closed the whole time."

Emily squeezes Paige's hand "It's okay. That was your first time in a car. You'll get used to it."

Paige's eyes widen "I have to get back in that thing?"

Emily purses her lips to fight the smile "Not yet. Let's get you settled first."

Paige examines Emily's face "You're trying not to smile. Why? I've seen you smile. It's beautiful. Don't hide it."

Emily blushes looking down.

Paige tilts her head "Why are you doing that? Did I say something wrong?"

Emily shakes her head "No. That was nice."

Paige smiles "Okay. I'm glad I didn't hurt you. That would have been bad. I'd have to throw myself back into the water."

Emily whines "No don't do that. I'd like to get to know you. How long are you here for?"

Paige answers "Two weeks."

Emily frowns "That isn't that long. Why can't we have longer?"

Paige informs "That's how long my dad got. I didn't want to ask for more time because he was really reluctant to let me come in the first place."

Emily nods "Okay. We will have to make the best of our time then."

* * *

Emily walks them into the house "Dad are you home?"

A male voice calls out "Kitchen kiddo."

Paige whispers "Who is Kiddo?"

Emily leads her to the kitchen "Hi dad. What are you making?"

Wayne looks up "Who are your friends?"

Paige reaches her hand out "I am Paige. How are you?"

Wayne takes the hand "I'm Wayne. I am good. How are you?"

Paige shrugs "I'm okay. Trying to get used to my legs and cars. They are very dangerous machines."

Wayne raises an eyebrow "Getting used to your legs?"

Paige nods "Yeah. They are quite new to me."

Wayne furrows his brow "New?"

Paige tilts her head, _Why is he acting like this?_ "Yeah. I live in the sea. Being on sturdy ground is new to me."

Wayne ah's "Oh. You have sea legs. Don't worry you'll get used to it. It happens to me after I come back from sailing. It's a whole new balancing game."

Paige smiles "I'm glad. It probably looks bad if I'm wobbling everywhere. Never been in a car before so that was kind of scary."

Wayne nods "Yeah they keep everything close to the docks so there was really no reason for a car. You just get the supplies you need then off you go again."

Paige bites her lip looking at Emily for help.

Emily asks "Paige isn't here for very long, two weeks. Can she stay with us?"

Paige adds "I won't be any trouble."

Wayne looks her over then at Caleb "What about the boy? Is he staying too?"

Hanna answers "No. He will be staying with me. My mom is away."

Wayne crosses his arms "I don't know how I feel about you staying in that house alone with a strange boy. They both can stay here where I can make sure there is no shenanigans."

Paige comforts "Oh I assure you sir we will be on our best behaviour."

Caleb holds out his hand "I'm Caleb. I'm Paige's neighbour."

Wayne nods "Another sea dog. I bet you have some great stories."

Caleb and Paige look at each other, Paige bites her lip "I'm not sure we can talk about our life out there. Sorry."

Wayne raises his eyebrows "Are you two secret agents? Should I be worried for my daughters life?"

Paige shakes her head "No. I mean no harm. We mean no harm."

Wayne crosses his arms "I will be the judge of that. I'm watching both of you."

Caleb and Paige both respond "Yes sir."

Wayne heads to the basement "I can set you two up in the basement. Follow me I'll show you."

Paige and Caleb follow the man into the basement where two couches form an L facing a TV "Nice setup. What's that black rectangular thing?"

Wayne wears a baffled expression "Does the boat you live on not have a TV?"

Paige furrows her brow "Boat? What Boat?"

Wayne glares "You said you lived on the sea. I do not like being lied to. Start telling the truth. NOW."

Paige stumbles backward "In the sea. I live in the sea. I'm a mermaid. When we are born there is a pendant made. It is cast out to find our mates. When we turn sixteen we go looking for it. It took me two years but I found it. It's around your daughters neck. I swear I mean you no harm."

Wayne turns red with rage "That is the most absurd story I have ever heard. You two are a bunch of conniving little rats."

Paige takes a deep breath "Sir that is an awfully elaborate story to come up with on the fly. Especially when you are this frightening. I respect you and this house if you move out of the way we will leave. I thank you for your hospitality. I am sorry to have upset you."

Wayne stumbles backwards baffled by Paige's words "I. This is unbelievable. Mermaids are a myth."

* * *

Paige sits on one of the couches _'Father I need help.'_ A quick response comes ' _I know. I have been watching. Your first encounter with a car was quite comical. Is there a bathtub near by?'_

Paige looks at Wayne "Do you have a bathtub?"

Wayne shakes his head to clear his mind "Um yes. Upstairs. Why?"

Paige states "I assure you sir mermaids are real. If you allow me to use your bathtub I can show you."

Wayne sighs "Follow me."

Wayne leads them to the bathtub. Paige is directed ' _Sit in the tub.'_ Paige does as she is told. Caleb turns the water on guessing that this is the next step. Paige is told ' _Put the bracelet under the water.'_ Paige does so. The bracelet turns a blue green and Paige's feet turn into her usual tail.

Wayne's eyes widen "Holy sweet mother."

Paige takes the bracelet out of the water and her tail turns back into feet.

Paige explains "I don't know why my pendant chose Emily but I am here to find out. I won't without your permission sir. Like I said I respect you. Your daughter is very precious to you. I haven't been here that long and I can see that. Please sir may I get to know your daughter?"

Wayne looks at her "We need to get you something more suitable to wear. You can not be walking around in a bikini. Is Caleb a merman?"

Caleb shakes his head "No. I am a dolphin. I'm not sure if I can show you but if I were able to I would need something bigger than your bathtub."

Wayne laughs "I'll take your word for it. Caleb you look to be the same size as me I will borrow you some clothes. Paige you might fit Emily's."

Paige looks at him puzzled "You're okay with this. Why?"

Wayne informs "I have seen a lot in my years, this is by far the most strange. When Emily was little she asked me if she could have a mermaid, I said yes. Now that she has the opportunity I will not stand in the way. I am a man of my word. Even if it is words that were only said to feed my daughters imagination. Don't go telling people you're a mermaid though they won't be as understanding as me."

Paige bites her lip "I honestly had no intention on telling you, yet. When you said you didn't like being lied to I didn't want to ruin any chances I had. I know the story is outrageous but I had to tell the truth."

Wayne smiles "That is very honourable Paige. You have earned brownie points. Those are a good thing."

Paige nods "Sweet. Uh how do I get out of here?"

Wayne holds out his hands, Paige takes them and he hoists her out of the tub not letting go until she is stable.

* * *

Wayne walks behind Paige as she walks down the stairs "We have got to get you walking better. Today we are going to work on that. Tomorrow you go out on the town."

Paige squeaks "I won't have to get in the car again will I?"

Wayne sighs "Yes you will. I will drive that way Emily can comfort you while we are on the road. It will be fine Paige."

Paige swallows hard whispering "Okay."

Once they are downstairs Wayne stands down the hall holding his arms in front himself "Okay. Walk to me. I will catch you if you start to fall."

Paige starts to walk stumbling every couple steps. Wayne stays true to his word and catches Paige when she starts to fall. After about a dozen attempts Paige is walking steadily.

Wayne claps "Good job. I'm proud of you Paige. You learned that fast."

Paige smiles proudly "Thank you sir. I really appreciate your help."

Wayne waves her off "Oh don't worry about it Paige. Please call me Wayne. This sir business makes me feel old. I keep looking for my father."

Paige looks around "Is he here?"

Wayne frowns shaking his head "No unfortunately he has passed away. It's been a few years now."

Paige gasps "Oh I am so sorry."

Wayne puts his hand on her shoulder "It's okay Paige. It has been a long day why don't you go to bed? I can see you are tired. Emily do you have something for Paige to wear?"

Emily nods "Yeah. I will go get it. Do you want pants or shorts?"

Paige hums in thought "Pants. If you have."

Emily goes up stairs coming back with pants and a shirt "Here you go. There is a powder room right there."

Paige furrows her brow "You have a room just for powder?"

Emily laughs "Sorry. No. It's a room with a toilet and sink. We call it a powder room because it doesn't have a bath or shower."

Paige looks down shamefully "Oh."

Emily raises her face up "Hey it's okay. This is all new to you you're still learning. Don't feel bad. I shouldn't have laughed."

Paige smiles softly "It's a nice laugh."

Emily blushes "Thank you."

Paige strokes Emily's cheek "You're welcome."

Paige turns away going into the powder room and changing quickly "The tag is itchy."

Emily gets scissors from the drawer cutting off the tag "Is that better?"

Paige nods "Thank you."

Wayne clears his throat "Okay bed time. Be careful on the stairs hold onto the railing. I'll be down with a couple blankets in a bit."

Paige holds the railing slowly descending the stairs.

Emily comes down stairs with a blanket "I asked dad if I could bring the blanket down."

Paige lies down on one of the couches.

Emily unfolds the blanket draping it over Paige "Good night," and kisses her forehead.

Paige blushes "Good night."

* * *

Paige closes her eyes to sleep just as a whirring starts "What was that?"

Caleb whispers "I don't know."

A creak comes from the stairs "What's that? Is somewhere there?"

A clang then a hiss comes from behind her "I don't like this."

Caleb announces "Neither do I. Try to ignore it."

Paige kicks her feet letting out a scream "Something touched me."

Caleb sits up "What is it?"

Paige whimpers "I don't know. I think it's gone though. How do we sleep with all this noise?"

Paige closes her eyes tightly her heart starting to race. Outside dark clouds roll in quickly. A crash of thunder fills the air. Then rain begins to pour down. A flash of lightning followed by another crash of thunder. Then suddenly the whirring, hissing and clanging stop. Paige breathes a sigh of relief her exhaustion setting in and sleep washing over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stirs when her cell phone rings, _Mm what time is it?_ "Hello."

A voice starts "Hello Emily. It's Zack. Don't bother coming in this morning the power is out. It's been out all night."

Emily sits up. _Paige._ "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Zack replies "If the power is on by then sure. Bye Emily."

Emily hangs up without saying goodbye, _I have to get to Paige._ Emily throws the covers off climbing out of the bed and heading for the bedroom door.

* * *

Slowly descending the basement stairs she whispers "Paige."

Emily turns towards the couches to see Paige curled under the blankets whimpering softly.

Emily touches what she hopes is Paige's shoulder "Paige."

Paige jumps uncovering herself slightly her head popping out where Emily placed her hand "Emily."

A crash of thunder makes Emily jump "Are you okay?"

Paige looks around "The hums and clinks stopped."

Emily furrows her brow, _Hums and clinks?_ "Oh the furnace."

Paige returns the furrowed brow "Furnace?"

Emily explains "It keeps the house warm."

Paige informs "I don't like the sounds it makes."

Emily rubs what she now knows is Paige's arm "It's okay."

A creaking causes Paige to jump "What was that? The house does that a lot too."

Emily looks up at the ceiling "It's probably my dad. Sometimes the floorboards make noise when you step on them."

Another noise causes Paige to jump, this time into Emily's arms.

Emily wraps her arms around Paige comfortingly "It's okay. The house is just shifting and making noise. Nothing is going to hurt you on my watch."

Paige nods "Okay. What about Caleb?"

Another voice offers "I'll watch out for him."

Caleb pokes his head out from under his covers beaming at the voice "I'd like that very much Hanna."

Hanna looks down at the floor swaying softly a big smile on her face "Cool."

A throat clears "Don't go doing anything naughty now. How are you two doing?"

Both Caleb and Paige announce "The noises are kind of scary but good now that they stopped."

Wayne looks up when another loud crash is heard, pointing he asks "Is this you?"

Paige opens her mouth to deny it but a _Yes it is. As a mermaid you can control water. You were looking for a way to stop the noises. Lightning can knock out the power. You brought on this storm. With a little help from me of course._

Paige smiles _Thank you dad. You are such a softie._

Nick's voice comes in _I am not a softie. I am just looking out for my child. It is my job to protect you. Even if you are somewhere I can not go I will always protect you. I love you._

Paige quips _Yep big softie. I love you too dad. Thank you._

The man answers _You are welcome Paige. Be safe._

The corner of Paige's lip twitches _I will. You be safe too._

Paige looks at Wayne "I guess I did. The noises the house were making scared me. I needed a way for it all to stop."

Wayne smiles comfortingly "First night is kind of scary huh? What do you say we get you your first taste of cereal? I'd make pancakes but the power is out, we can have that when the power comes back on. Then we can talk. Maybe play a board game."

Paige tilts her head "What's a board game?"

Wayne rubs his hands together "So much fun. Especially when you win. I can see myself winning today."

Paige shakes her head "Not if I can help it old man."

Wayne hisses "Them's fighting words little lady. Bring it."

Paige's stomach growls loudly.

Wayne offers "After we fill that stomach."

* * *

After breakfast Wayne pulls out Monopoly putting it on the table and setting it up.

Emily shakes her head "Why are you starting her with this game? Sorry is easier."

Wayne smirks "I never beat you in this game. At least I can beat her."

Paige purses her lips trying to fight her smile, _This game looks a lot like Meropolis. I dominate in that game._

Wayne explains "Okay so to start you get 5 $1bills, 5 $5 bills, 5 $10 bills, 6 $20 bills, 2 $50 bills, 2 $100 bills, and 2 $500 bills. We start on go roll the dice and move around the board. If the property isn't bought you can buy it, if it is bought you pay when you land on it. In this house we go around the board once before we can buy properties. The money for taxes goes to Free Parking, if you land on Free Parking you can take the money that is there. Land on go and get $400. Got it?"

Paige nods, _This is exactly like Meropolis,_ "Yeah I got it. It's kind of like one of the games we have. Our board isn't this fancy though."

Wayne smiles "Cool. Let's play."

About an hour later Paige lands on the Free Parking space making Wayne whine "Again, that's like the fourth time. You're cheating."

Paige defends "I am not. How do you cheat at this game?"

Emily helps "It's just beginners luck dad. Take it easy."

Wayne folds his arms across his chest slumping over "I'm not playing anymore. She is cheating. I don't play with cheaters."

Paige teases "What's the matter man baby? You afraid of losing?"

Wayne guffaws "I am not a man baby. That's it you are going down little mermaid."

Wayne picks up the dice blowing on them before rolling them. When it rolls an eight he rejoices "Yes."

Paige watches as Wayne stops on Boardwalk, smirking she hisses "Boardwalk tough land bud. I believe that's $50. Oh wait I have Park Place too so it's $100."

Wayne shrieks "What? How did you get Park Place?"

Emily shrugs "I traded it for New York Avenue, St. James Place and Marvin Gardens."

Wayne's eyes widen "When did this happen?"

Emily bites her lip "When you were in the bathroom."

Wayne shakes his head "Traitor."

Emily gasps "I am not. I'm just playing the game. Besides hardly anybody lands on Boardwalk."

Wayne pouts "I do. All the time it seems."

Paige shrugs "We can switch to Sorry if you want."

Wayne looks her over "Giving up so soon. I would have never pegged you for a quitter Paige."

Paige tilts her head "I'm not quitting. I'm just offering you a way out."

Wayne shakes his head "I don't need a way out."

Paige shrugs "Fine by me," holding out her hand for the money she is owed she adds "That would be $100 please."

Wayne slaps the money in Paige's hand, Paige turns the corner of her lip up "Easy tiger."

Wayne rolls his eyes "Just play the game Paige."

Paige winces "You're feisty when you're losing. It'll get better Mr Fields don't worry. If you don't win this game maybe you will win the next."

Wayne perks up "Okay then. Let's finish this game shall we?"

Paige drops the dice to start her turn rolling a double. Once she is done moving her piece to a safe square she rolls again. Rolling a double again she moves to another safe square she picks up the dice again.

Wayne warns "Careful Paige one more double roll and you go to jail."

Paige rolls again getting a third double. Wayne fist pumps whooping excitedly. Paige laughs moving her piece to the jail square. The game continues another couple of hours before everyone but Paige go bankrupt.

Paige smiles proudly "Alright bring on the next game I'll be winning."

Emily shakes her head "You're a cocky one."

Paige shrugs "I just like winning."

Wayne jumps up "I'm ready to learn what you're like when you lose. Ever hear of Trivial Pursuit?"

Emily scowls "Dad that's not fair. Trivial Pursuit is a knowledge game. Paige doesn't know anything about us."

Paige's face goes white for a second until, _Don't worry Paige I'll help you._

Paige shakes her head, _No you can't. Wayne doesn't like being lied to or when people cheat. I need to make a good impression. Thanks for the offer though mom._

The woman's voice replies, _You're a good girl Paige. Good luck with the game. I'll be watching your epic loss._

Paige smiles holding in her laugh, _Thanks for the support mom._

A calm male voice _Don't listen to your mom sweetheart. You got this. She didn't see you flipping through the Encyclopaedias last night you'll do fine._

Wayne drops the game on the table "Get ready to lose Paige."

Paige purses her lips "Bring it on Mr Fields."

* * *

Emily leans back "Come on dad. This is getting ridiculous. Paige is really good at trivia, drawing, charades, bop, rock/paper/scissors and pick a number. What else can you lose at?"

Wayne looks at Paige "How good are you at eating?"

Paige furrows her brow looking at Emily.

Emily shakes her head "Dad you are not doing an eating contest."

Paige leans forward "I am kind of hungry."

Emily looks at Paige "No. I am not letting you stuff your face for my dads ego."

Paige picks up a deck of cards "What are these?"

A sarcastic _Nice Paige. Remember Wayne doesn't like being lied to._

Wayne takes in Paige's appearance "You aren't a very good bluffer Paige. You know full well that this is a deck of cards. Ever play rummy?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope."

Wayne takes the deck shuffling them "First to three hundred wins. Who else is in?"

Caleb raises his hand "I'll give it a try."

Emily slides beside Paige "I'll help her."

Paige shakes her head "I got this Emily. Your dad needs to win or lose fair and square. I'll get it by the first couple hands."

Emily stands up "I'll order a pizza."

Paige's eyes widen excitedly "I've heard of pizza. I've always wanted to try one."

Emily smiles "It's really good. Okay I'll get an everything pizza and a buffalo chicken pizza. My favourite is the everything pizza, dads is the buffalo chicken pizza he likes a bit of spice."

Wayne starts to deal "Let's get this party started."

Wayne explains the rules of the game appointing Hanna as score keeper.

By the end of the game Caleb raises his hands in victory "Yes. Victory is mine."

Paige cringes looking at Wayne "Another game you lost."

Wayne looks at the score "I beat you so I'm good."

Paige shakes her head "Lowest score comes in second."

Wayne gapes "What? No. Caleb has three hundred, I have two hundred seventy five, you have two hundred twenty five. That means you lost."

Paige pouts "Lowest score comes in second."

Caleb nods "I second that declaration."

Wayne's eyes widen "No way. You just want to beat me. Again."

Wayne stands up tickling Paige "Admit you lost. Admit it."

Paige wiggles trying to get away and laughing "No way. Not happening. Lowest score comes in second. That's how it is."

Wayne continues his tickle assault "It's okay to lose occasionally Paige. First step to recovery is admittance. Come on Paige."

Paige shakes her head her laughing making it hard for her to speak.

Finally Paige wiggles away crawling away quickly "I will not admit it. I didn't lose."

Standing up Paige runs for Emily Wayne scoops her up "No way. You're not going anywhere until you admit you lost."

Wayne holds her with one hand tickling her with his free hand. Paige tries to squirm away. Emily watches with a wide smile.

Paige's stomach starts to hurt from all the laughing "Okay, okay. I lost," when Wayne lets her go Paige stumbles away adding "To Caleb. I still beat you."

Wayne stares at Paige, _He doesn't like being lied to Paige. Let him have this win._

Paige sighs, _Okay dad,_ "I came in third place, Caleb was first, you were second. I'm sorry I lied to you. I know you don't like it."

Wayne waves her off "It's fine Paige. I know you were just playing around. Thank you for admitting I won."

Paige sighs "You won fair and square. I shouldn't have taken it so hard."

Wayne offers a half smile "You're not used to losing are you?"

Paige shakes her head "I was kind of like Rudolph, until I met Caleb. There isn't much you can do with two people. Especially when one is a dolphin. No offence Caleb."

Caleb shrugs "Racing to a pebble isn't very fun after you've done it a million times."

Emily whimpers softly "I'm sorry Paige."

Wayne confirms "That's why your dad is so protective."

Paige nods softly closing her eyes tightly.

Wayne walks up to her hugging her "I will protect you while you are up here. It'll be okay."

Emily puts her hand on Paige's shoulder. Wayne lets go of Paige who turns into Emily wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and hugging her tightly.

Emily whispers "I've got you. You want to try some pizza?"

Paige almost inaudibly whispers "Okay."

* * *

Wayne hands Paige some plates and forks "Put these on the table please."

Paige takes them putting the plates in the spots "You need forks for pizza?"

Emily answers "No but I got a salad to because Hanna likes salad. Don't worry Han the dressing is on the side."

Hanna smiles "Thanks Em."

Caleb and Paige share confused looks.

Wayne teaches "Nicknames. Kiddo is also a nickname."

Paige's face shows recognition "You called Emily kiddo yesterday."

Wayne puts his finger on his nose.

Paige nods "I hit it right on the nose. That's what that means, right?"

Wayne puts his hand on Paige's shoulder "You are one smart kid."

Paige smiles brightly "I know. My pops tells me all the time."

Her smile grows when, _I am not lying either. You are smart. I am proud of you._

Paige looks down swaying slightly.

Wayne looks at her "Does he talk to you?"

Paige looks up "Yeah," starting to play with her necklace.

Wayne reaches for it but Paige pulls away. _It's okay Paige. Let him see it._

Paige sighs letting Wayne look at it.

Wayne gently takes it "A conch shell?"

Paige informs "It's how we talk to each other. My dad has the matching one. It's not around his neck though."

Emily looks at it over her dads shoulder "The parents have a larger one. Each child has their own conch shell. When the mer child is in danger or distress depending on the severity the conch will react."

Paige adds "If it is life threatening the conch will fall off the shelf it is kept on. The only people that can remove the conch are the parents." Turning to Emily she asks "How did you know the first part?"

Emily smiles "I found this book a couple years ago it gave me all this information about mermaids. I can't find it anymore."

Paige's jaw drops _Holy molly. Uh dad._

Her dads voice filters in _I heard. Your mother is coming up tomorrow. We need to know more now. Close your mouth they'll think something is wrong._

Paige closes her mouth turning to Caleb with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige sits up _Paige. I'm here. I need a little help getting to you._

Paige looks around _I'm coming. Wait there. Not sure how long I'll be._

Paige carefully steps out of the room looking back at a sleeping Emily. Tiptoeing down the stairs.

A voice asks "Where are you going?"

Paige jumps spinning towards the voice "Mr Fields you scared me. My mom is here. She needs to be picked up."

Wayne soothes "I'm sorry I scared you. Where is your mom?"

Paige shrugs "All I know is she is at the beach where Emily found me. I think it's near your dock."

Wayne nods "I think I know where that is. I'll give you a ride. You never keep a lady waiting long."

Paige smiles _Words to live by Paige. Keep that in mind with Emily. I'm at the beach across from Joe's Bait and Tackle._

Paige tells Wayne "My mom says she's across from Joe's Bait and Tackle."

Wayne twirls his keys "That's where I suspected. Thanks for the information though. Tell her we will be there in five minutes."

Paige steps out the door "She knows. We are connected all the time. My mom and dad hear everything I do."

Wayne warns "You should keep Emily under control with her dirty talk. You do not want your parents to hear that."

Two voices confirm _He is not lying there. No naughty talk._

Wayne looks over at Paige "Are they talking to you now?"

Paige nods "Just confirming what you said about Emily. Will that start soon? We haven't even known each other that long."

Wayne shrugs "I'm not sure. You only have two weeks she might move fast."

Paige's eyes widen "How fast is fast? She's not going to like pounce on me or anything is she? Now I'm scared."

Wayne pats Paige's leg "You'll be fine Paige. I won't let her pounce on you."

Paige's mom pipes in _Neither will I. Momma is here Paige. Don't worry._

A males voice comes in _Am I going to have to come up there too. I will kick some ass. Nobody hurts my baby._

Paige's mom soothes _Calm down Nicholas. You are not beating anybody up. Stay there._

Nick huffs _Fine._ Softening his voice he adds _I am here if you need me Paige._

Paige smiles _Thanks pop but you've always protected me give mom a chance now._

Nick concedes _Okay. Just keep in mind I have your back. Isabelle you be safe while keeping our baby safe._

Isabelle swoons _Thanks honey. I love you._

Paige gags _Ew. Stop. Isn't there a way you two could say all that stuff without me hearing?_

Both parents scold _Grow up Paige._

Wayne looks at her "Are they being gross?"

Paige groans "Just being all lovey dovey. They want me to grow up."

Wayne shrugs "Especially if you are going to be all lovey dovey with Emily. You can't tell someone not to do something then go and do it."

Paige whispers "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of the ride goes quietly.

* * *

Wayne pulls up to the beach watching as Paige jumps out and runs out to a woman on the beach.

Wayne walks up to the two "Isabelle?"

Paige freezes "How does he know your name? He's not supposed to know you're name."

Isabelle runs her fingers through Paige's hair "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

Paige turns to Wayne "This is my mom Isabelle. Mom this is Mr Fields."

Wayne steps forward "Call me Wayne. I swear I know you. You went to Rosser High right?"

Isabelle looks at Paige panicked "He's not supposed to know these things. I'm not supposed to know these things."

Paige cuts in "Uh I would like to say you are thinking of someone else but that would be a lie. You don't like lying. Look sir it's a really long story and you aren't supposed to remember any of it."

Wayne tilts his head "Why? Let's get you ladies back home then you can tell me the story."

Paige sighs "We kind of can't tell you too much. Until it's absolutely necessary. I don't think it's necessary, yet."

Isabelle adds "Definitely not yet. Maybe soon-ish."

Wayne shrugs "Let's go home before Emily wakes up."

Paige mumbles "She already is."

Wayne looks in the rearview mirror "How do you know? Okay we just need to get there before she starts pacing."

Paige informs "She already is."

Isabelle says "There is a very strong connection between them."

Wayne bites his lip "Is she in the livingroom?"

Paige answers "Yep."

Wayne hisses "We are in so much trouble."

Paige asks "How bad is it if she's yelling at Caleb for not being with me right now?"

Wayne raises an eyebrow "Your connection to Emily is that strong?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope. That's my connection to Caleb. When we came up here we needed to defend each other. To do that we need to know what each other is going through. You might need to step on it she might kill Caleb."

Wayne steps on the gas.

* * *

Paige steps out of the car opening the door for her mom "Thanks for helping me with the whole car thing."

Isabelle whispers "You're welcome."

Wayne walks in to the house.

Emily runs up "Where's Paige?"

Paige walks in to Emily running into her arms "Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me?"

Paige hums "My mom is here. I had to go get her. It was two in the morning I didn't want to wake you."

Isabelle clears her throat.

Paige tries to pull away but Emily holds her tighter.

Paige hums "Mom. The girl holding me tightly is Emily. The blonde in the corner is Hanna. You know Caleb."

Isabelle's eyes widen "That's Caleb. Wow you defin well. Lucky you."

Caleb smiles "Thanks Mrs M."

Paige rubs Emily's back "Be respectful Emily. Say hi to my mom."

Emily puts her chin on Paige's shoulder looking at Isabelle "Hi Mrs McCullers. How are you doing?"

Isabelle reaches out her hand for Emily to shake "I'm good."

Emily shakes the hand "Nice to meet you."

Emily burrows her face into Paige's neck "You can't ever leave without me again."

Paige lifts Emily up "Let's get you back to bed."

Emily whispers "Okay. Good night."

Paige takes her upstairs tucking her into bed.

Emily hums "No. Come here."

Paige shakes her head "I can't Emily. I need to make a good impression on your father. That means no sharing a bed."

Emily's eyes open "Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

Paige runs her fingers through Emily's hair "Yes I will. Sleep Emily. There's going to be a lot of stuff happening tomorrow or later today."

Emily hums closing her eyes.

* * *

Emily wakes up then sits straight up "Paige?"

Paige touches Emily's hand "I'm right here."

Emily sighs "Am I being to clingy?"

Paige shrugs "I don't know. I've never actually been involved with anyone. What's it like?"

Emily takes Paige's hand "It's like riding endless rapids until you finally find that calmness. You're like wow this is something. Sometimes you just let it slip through your fingers and then you hit those rapids again. You just want that calm back again but when you go back it's not there and you wonder if you'll ever get it back."

Paige blurts "My whole life has been rapids."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "Let me be the calm."

Paige smiles "I'd like that. Hey come downstairs I've got to show you something."

Emily nods "Okay. Just let me throw some clothes on first."

Emily watches Paige leave the room, _Do not screw this up Fields. This is your calmness. Stay away from the damn rapids._ Emily walks to her closet getting clothes and putting them on. Heading to her bedroom door she takes a deep breath and heads down stairs.

* * *

Emily walks into the livingroom recognizing a book on the coffee table "Hey that's my book."

Paige reaches for it "Actually it's mine. I've only heard of this ever happening once before. Mom correct any of my mistakes please."

The woman nods signalling for Paige to continue.

Paige takes a deep breath "Every merperson has a book. It is generally given to their partner when they join. It's like a how to guide for the other person. Once in a millennia or longer the book finds it's way to the partner before the joining. Usually when they have more questions then answers. The book shows you the answers, gets you comfortable or aware of what you are getting into. It stays until there are no more questions then it returns to its owner where it will be given back when the joining occurs. When the book is created only the owner can open it until it is time to be handed over. Unless the millennia thing is going on then only the significant other can open the book, that is all except for one page. You can only see a glimpse of that page when you leaf through the book. The page never changes, ever."

Paige hands the book to Emily where it immediately opens to the page that was just talked about.

Emily gasps "It's you. This is a picture of you. What does this mean?"

Paige holds her hand out looking at Wayne "You might want to duck sir."

Wayne furrows his brow until he sees a book come flying off the shelf heading straight for Paige's hand.

Paige explains "I got this book on my sixteenth birthday when everybody was talking about feeling the pull towards something. They didn't know what it was towards but it excited them so much. I didn't feel the pull. I was seriously doubting I ever would. Then this book came. It started giving me all this information on land walkers. Oddly there was nothing about cars, there should have been those things are terrifying. Sorry. It's not important, which is probably why they weren't in there."

Isabelle scolds "Paige."

Paige looks at her mom "Sorry. Anyways. The book disappeared when all my fears and doubts went away. It found its way back to you."

Emily shakes her head "I could never open that book. I mean something always drew me to it but every time I went to check it out it was like it was glued shut. Oh I was never meant to read it. It's mine to give to you. Is my picture in it?"

Paige holds the book by its spine allowing it to fall open to a picture of Emily.

Paige looks at Isabelle "Mom I know there's more I just don't get it."

Isabelle starts "I was human once, a long time ago. Before you can change into a merperson you need to share your knowledge of the human world. As you turn you slowly forget your life as a human so you can start your life again. The people you once knew forget you, well they have memories of the things they did with you they just don't remember the details of you. Unless they are supposed to have a presence in the new world you live in. Then they will have a course that takes them into that world. Uncommonly through their daughter."

Wayne's face lights up as he points to himself. Paige purses her lips and nods softly.

Isabelle continues "We will get more into that later. Emily you had questions about our world that couldn't be answered by anything from this world so that book in your hands appeared to shed some light on things. Paige had questions about this world that her world could not answer so the book in her hands appeared to her."

Emily furrows her brow "Paige mentioned a pendant is made when a merperson is born. One for you and another for the one who finds it. Paige doesn't where a pendant."

Isabelle looks at Paige "She doesn't have one. The pendant is created after a month of the pendant maker observing the merperson. Then they decide what is needed to balance them out. In Paige's case she was born with the mark of what she needed over her heart. The anchor provides stability and a comfort of staying in one place even in the darkest of storms. The pendant maker started to make the pendant before Paige was born the pendant was done when Paige was born. There has never been an instance where two pendants were not created. Until Paige, she's a rarity."

Emily whispers "She's my rarity."

Isabelle sits back "I hope so." Taking a breath she concludes "This has been an educational morning. What do you say we go have some fun?"

Emily stands up walking to Paige and offering her hand "Let's go have some fun."

Paige takes Emily's hand and stands up. The others follow suit and head to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Paige takes a bite of the pizza "Mmm. This is so good."

Emily laughs "You say that every time you take a bite of pizza."

Paige shakes her head "Not true. I really didn't like those pizza's with olive or pineapple on them."

Emily laughs harder "I remember your face when you bit into them. It was so cute the way your nose cringed up."

Paige starts to blush looking down nervously, Emily raises Paige's eyes to hers "You know I don't like when you look away."

Paige smiles "You just like my eyes."

Emily bites her lip "Among other things."

Paige's blush deepens.

Isabelle quips "Enough girls. Paige is redder then a tomato."

Paige touches her cheeks "They are hot too."

Emily smiles "Red looks good on you. Here have some water."

Paige drinks the water her blush and temperature disappearing with every gulp.

Emily pouts "I forgot how quickly water works on you."

Paige shrugs "I am a mermaid. Water does wonders for me."

Emily hums "That it does."

Paige's blush returns. Isabelle tips her glass of water over it's contents spilling on Paige's lap. Paige's blush disappears again. Emily shakes her head clicking her tongue.

* * *

Emily wakes up with a jolt "Paige?"

When no answer comes panic fills her, _She couldn't have left already she just got here._

Emily's door opens "It's okay Emily I'm here. What's wrong?"

Emily reaches for Paige "I had a dream you left me. It hasn't even been a week yet."

Paige walks to the side of Emily's bed taking the outstretched hand "We still have a week and a bit. Do you want me to stay until you fall back a sleep?"

Emily nods "Please. I need you to hold me I feel safe in your arms."

Paige gets on the other side of the bed gently pulling Emily into her. Emily interlocks their fingers kissing the back of Paige's hand. Emily scoots herself further into Paige making her moan softly. Paige starts to hum softly, Emily's body starts to relax as she starts to fall asleep.

Isabelle leans on the doorframe "I have never seen a connection so strong before."

Nick's voice enters Paige's head _There has never been a connection that strong in our history._

Paige looks up at her mom "What does this mean?"

Isabelle sighs "We will need to talk about Wayne."

Paige feels Emily get restless beside her "You're okay. I'm okay. The water is calm, the sky is blue, the sun is shining."

Emily releases a soft sigh calming back down.

Isabelle smiles "Never saw that happen before. Neither has your father."

Paige kisses Emily's shoulder "I want her safe and happy even in her dreams."

Nick and Isabelle both aw softly Nick adding _My baby is in love._

Paige rolls her eyes when Isabelle agrees "So in love."

* * *

Paige walks downstairs to her mom "Okay let's talk about this Wayne thing."

Isabelle sighs "There is going to be a lot of changes coming up. Ones that may lean your way."

Paige leans back "I don't like this. I know there are others like him with us but that could hurt Emily, break her. The fact that he knows you means it's happening soon."

Isabelle purses her lips "Like soon after you leave. Emily will have to decide what she wants, life under the sea or above it. Her world is going to have to get rocked up a bit."

Paige hisses "Wayne is not a bit rocked up, that would be like the ground opening up and swallow this whole town. That's explosive mom."

Isabelle nods "I know. This is what has to happen Paige."

Paige looks down "What happened to you to make you choose dad?"

Isabelle sighs "I didn't have a reason to stay, Emily does. Your connection with her is strong but her connection to this world is stronger. Those connections need to be severed first. She can't have any doubts about changing, any reason to want to come back."

Wayne walks in "Good morning. How did you two sleep?"

Paige and Isabelle look at the man "Good morning. We slept well. How did you sleep?"

Wayne rubs the back of his neck "Alright. I had this crazy dream. I was on these rocks in a cove, there was a man with black greying hair. He was telling me I could live on in the sea, on the land, in the air or simply crossover. I could watch over Emily but she wouldn't recognize me nor I her, until she made her choice. I looked into the water and saw my life ripple through it, the man he told me I would have three days to decide. I have no idea what it means."

Paige purses her life "There are four ways to view the world in the air, in the sea, on the land as a human or as a another animal that lives on land. You were on the Changing Rocks. It's where people who have lived a, uh, constructive life has an opportunity to get a new perspective."

Sound from outside the kitchen startle the three.

Emily walks up to Paige moulding herself into her "You weren't there when I woke up."

Paige puts her arm around Emily's waist "Sorry. I had to talk to my mom about stuff."

Emily takes in Paige's expression "What's wrong?"

Isabelle pulls a chair out for Emily "Sit dear, please."

Emily looks at the chair then sits on Paige's lap.

Paige sighs "Our connection is strong Emily."

Emily looks at Paige "I know I can feel it."

Paige purses her lips "Your connection to this world is stronger. So strong that if there was someone of equal importance to you left on land it wouldn't be easy for you to forget your life here."

Emily looks at her father then Paige standing up "No. I. No. He can't. I can't. Why?" Looking at Isabelle she asks "What did you have to give up?"

Isabelle looks at Emily then down at the floor, Emily crosses her arms "I know that look. Paige gives it when the answer isn't something I may not want to hear. You didn't have to give up anything, did you?"

A man with dirty blonde hair walks in "Not when she chose me but before that she had to give up everything."

Paige runs to him wrapping her arms around him "Dad."

Nick looks at Wayne "I apologize for the intrusion. I know it is an extreme breach of privacy to just barge in but I sensed my girls needed me. I am Nicholas McCullers, please call me Nick."

Wayne shakes the outstretched hand "Wayne Fields, this is my daughter Emily."

Emily looks at Nick's outstretched hand shaking her head "Explain everything."

Nick sits on the chair his wife had previously pulled out "When Isabelle was ten there was an accident, it left her an orphan. She grew up in the foster system bouncing from home to home until finally settling here. When she was sixteen I found her gave her an option to leave this world and find her happiness in mine, she took it. As was explained a few days ago, when someone from this world enters ours they forget their life here."

Emily looks at her dad then Isabelle swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

Nick opens his mouth to continue, Emily holds up one hand "Don't."

Emily looks at Paige holding out her hand for her to take. Paige takes it following Emily upstairs to her room. Once there Emily pushes Paige onto the bed, Emily entangles herself with Paige.

Paige makes a sound to speak but Emily shushes her "Just hold me. Please."

Paige wraps her arms tighter around Emily kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Paige walks downstairs "Hi pop, what are you doing here? Not that I am not excited to see you."

Nick looks up "I know you are excited to see me Paige. I heard you talking about everything and thought you might need a little back up. I return tomorrow, don't worry your mother will be staying with you until you must return. What is Emily going to think when she awakes and you are not there?"

Paige shakes her head "I was there when she a woke. Emily is showering right now."

Nick smiles "All you have to do is wash your hands and every part of you is clean."

Paige nods "The power of a mermaid. Got to love it."

Nick puts his hand on Paige's shoulder "What is this pizza I keep hearing about?"

Paige's face lights up "The best thing ever. We have to find away to make it at home."

Emily puts her arms around Paige resting her chin on her shoulder "What do you say we take your dad out on the town? We can get some pizza."

Nick nods "I like that idea. Let's see how terrifying these cars actually are. I think Paige is being a little over dramatic."

Paige whines "I am not. You are being under dramatic."

Nick shakes his head.

* * *

Nick steps out of the car at the mall "Those things are terrifying. Did you hear the humming? I swear it was ticking. Paige you are not to ride in that thing ever again. We are walking back."

Wayne laughs "Who's being over dramatic now?"

Paige smiles "Should have listened to me pop."

Nick puts his arm around Paige's shoulder "I will next time."

Isabelle takes the hand around Paige's shoulder into hers "Teenagers here don't like being seen that chummy with their parents. It's considered embarrassing."

Nick scoffs "Teenagers."

Wayne hums "Tell me about it. Kids they go from begging you not to leave them to ordering you to leave them alone, asking you to pick them up to telling you to drop them off three blocks away from your destination, trying to match your strides to walking ten steps in front of you. All I can do is be there when she needs me, I really hope I am good at that."

Emily matches her fathers stride "You are. I love you dad."

Nick whispers to Paige "Thank you for not being like that."

Paige shrugs "You're the only one that wanted me around where could I go? It does help that you are fun-ish part of the time."

Nick grumbles "Thanks."

Paige kisses her fathers cheek "I wouldn't trade any of that for the world. You helped me be who I am today, taught me how to be strong. Thank you. I love you."

Emily takes Paige's hand looking back at her dad "We will meet you at the food court at noon."

Wayne nods "Okay. Don't be late."

Emily's retreating voice replies "We won't."

* * *

Paige walks up to her father with pizza in her hands "Buffalo chicken with ranch dressing."

Nick looks at it "Looks terrible."

Paige hums "Tastes delicious. You said you would listen to me."

Isabelle smiles "There it is, your words coming back to bite you in your delectable behind."

Paige turns up her nose "Ew. I think I just lost my appetite."

Nick takes both pizzas "More for me."

Paige reaches for one piece "I said I think not I did."

Nick shakes his head "Nope. All mine."

Paige pouts looking at her mom.

Emily sets a plate of Chinese food in front of Paige "Relax. Your father taking away your pizza opens up an opportunity for you to try something new."

Paige whines "I don't want to try something new I want my pizza."

Emily holds a fork full of food up to Paige's mouth "Open."

Paige looks at the fork "N," Emily puts the fork in her mouth before Paige can finish the word.

Paige chews what's in her mouth taking the fork from Emily and shovelling another fork full of food in her mouth humming approvingly. Nick takes the extra fork from his wife's tray stabbing at Paige's food.

Paige pulls her food away "Eat your pizza. This is mine."

When Nick goes for the food again Paige growls lowly glaring at her father.

Nick's hand retreats quickly the man taking a bite of the pizza "Mm so good."

Emily bites her lip "That's what she says."

Paige doesn't look up from her quickly emptying plate, Wayne observes "I think we found something else Paige likes."

Isabelle watches her daughter shaking her head disapprovingly.

* * *

After looking around the mall Emily suggests "We should go to the fair."

Isabelle, Paige and Nick ask "What's a fair?"

Emily explains "It's where they put up various stalls, rides, games and other things to entertain people."

The three look at each other, Paige declares "Seems kind of cool."

Wayne pays for the five of them handing out wrist bands "They will help you get on any ride here."

Emily takes Paige's hand "Come on let's go on the roller coaster."

Paige furrows her brow "What's a roller coaster?"

Emily points at a metal ride with lots of twists and turns. Paige gulps her grip tightening on Emily's hand.

Emily whispers "Don't worry I will be right beside you the whole time."

Paige gets situated in her seat "I don't like this. Is thing safe? I don't want to die."

Emily squeezes Paige hand "You'll be okay Paige. The experience will be worth it."

The ride starts moving making Paige yelp in fear. The sky darkens as the ride goes on.

On the ground Nick looks to Wayne "You should find shelter."

Wayne shakes his head "A little rain never hurt anybody."

Emily rubs her finger along Paige's knuckles. A few drops of rain fall then a complete down pour. The other people on the ride groan trying to cover themselves. The ride comes to an end Paige climbing out on shaky legs. Emily wraps her arm around Paige's waist steadying her and leading her away from the ride. When the two get to their waiting parents Paige collapses in her fathers arms.

Nick soothes "It's okay. You're okay. Was it really that bad?"

Paige nods into his chest "Worse then the car."

Nick looks at the ride "Hm let's see if it can take down three McCullers."

Paige shakes her head "Don't do it dad."

Isabelle and Nick get in line just as the rain stops. Wayne shrugs following the two. During the ride Paige watches remembering the feeling every twist and turn gave her the sky opening again rain pummelling the ground around them. The ride comes to an end Paige watching her parents come off the ride, her father falling to his knees.

Paige picks him up "Come on pop. You must not let them see you on your knees. Weakness is only okay to show when someone who can help you turn it into a strength is around. These people will likely exploit it."

Nick stands tall still leaning on Paige a little "That is the second time I should have listened to you. Why don't I?"

Paige shrugs "Don't know. You are a lot wiser then me."

Nick pushes Paige lightly "Is that your way of saying I'm old?"

Paige shakes her head "Just because wisdom comes with age doesn't mean you are old. Wisdom can also be earned from living. If a young person has a lot of struggles they become wise to how to get through them. Hopefully they become stronger for it. You have wisdom from both living and age."

Nick hugs her "You'll do just fine Paige, just fine."

Paige leans into the hug "That doesn't mean I will stop needing you or mom anytime soon."

Nick kisses the top of her head "I will never stop being here for you."

Wayne nudges Emily "You know I am here for you for whatever you need right?"

Emily leans against him "I know dad. You know I will never stop needing you right?"

Wayne kisses the top of Emily's head "I know."

* * *

Paige stops at a game where bottles are stacked on top of each other.

Emily puts money down "You going to try to win me something Paige?"

Paige snickers "Try, I am going to win you something."

Paige picks up one of the balls missing the bottles, the game supervisor hisses "Too bad." Paige picks up another ball missing again, the supervisor shakes their head "Last one." Paige rolls her shoulders stretching her neck then hurtling the final ball at the target, when the bottles break apart they knock over the other bottles set up, the supervisor's eyes widen "Whoa, uh that's never happened before. Um you can pick one small stuffed animal and a big one."

Paige looks at Emily "Which ones do you want?"

Emily picks a big dolphin humming at the second choice. Looking at Isabelle she points at a small koala.

Taking it to Isabelle she states "You said you liked koalas right?"

Isabelle takes it "Thank you Emily."

Nick smiles "Taking care of both my girls. You know how to make a good impression Emily."

Emily blushes lightly looking down.

Wayne whispers "You didn't come because your girls needed you did you?"

Nick shakes his head "If you knew your daughter was safe but was presented with an opportunity to see for yourself, would you?"

Wayne nods "Absolutely. My daughters safety and life comes before all else. Which is why you are here."

Nick sighs "I didn't technically lie because my girls needed me to help explain things further. Please don't be upset I meant no harm."

Wayne claps him on the back "I know. It did look like Paige could use a visit from her father anyways."

Nick asks "Where is Emily's mother?"

Emily and Wayne both tense at the question. Wayne takes a deep breath opening his mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey. Seriously bad at this updating thing, sorry. Haven't forgotten this story though, or any of my others. If you are disappointed or um uncomfortable uh insulted by sections in this chapter I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. Now you may be questioning what is about to happen in this chapter and how it could do any of those things to you. I am not sure myself but I have my insecurities about it. Please be gentle in your criticisms.**

* * *

Wayne takes a breath to speak "My wife, Emily's mother, is no longer a part of our lives."

Emily looks down "She didn't like me being gay, she was starting to get over it. It was my 'obsession' with mermaids that finally sent her away."

Wayne rubs Emily's arm "I was given two choices fix her by making her grow up or kick her out. I chose to support her. It was hard at first with all the moving around and me being sent over seas. There was a scare that I almost didn't come back from that got me honourably discharged. We moved back here because it was the safest I felt in all the places I've been to."

Paige wraps her arms around Emily "I'm sorry you went through that."

Emily leans into the hug "You didn't do anything there's no reason to apologize."

Paige looks to her parents then to Wayne tightening her hold, _'It has to be done Paige. Everything will work out don't worry.'_ Paige shakes her head kissing Emily's temple.

* * *

Paige whispers "I can't do this he is all she has. I should have never come. This is going to ruin her life. I am not worth that."

Nick shakes his head "Paige you have to let her decide that."

Paige growls "Not at that price."

Wayne walks in "Whatever the price is for my daughters happiness I am willing to pay it. If that means I die to make Emily's choice easier I will. You have only been here a week and I have never seen Emily so happy. All her life Emily's choices have been made for her. Her mother wanted to make another for her when she said Emily couldn't be gay or in to mermaids, I wouldn't let her. Do not take this choice away from Emily."

Emily walks in "What choice?"

Paige stands "After hearing your story about it being just your father and you for a while I don't think this was a good idea."

Emily furrows her brow "You're leaving? You said you wouldn't leave," holding out her hand the book appears in it "This says we are meant to be together," tugging at her anchor pendant she adds "So does this. I thought mermaids prided themselves on their traditions. The only way you can choose another mate is if the first choice rejects you. How is any of what we have done this week me rejecting you? We still have a week but if you're to slippery to stay then go but just know I wasn't the reason we didn't work out."

Nick stares wide eyed "Did you use a fish analogy just now? She can't return to the water until the bracelet is red. Well I mean she could she just wouldn't get her tail back, that whole bathtub thing was a one time occurrence to show Wayne what Paige is. You are really rehearsed in mermaid mythology I applaud you. Paige is not going anywhere she's just gone cold tail."

Paige groans "Dad."

Nick shrugs "What? Emily is the only one that can get fishy with it."

Isabelle shakes her head "Oh Nick one to many fish analogies. You really need to learn to quit while you're ahead. Paige has grown quite attached to the both of you and didn't realize the gravity of the situation until recently. She doesn't want anyone getting hurt. Unfortunately in these situations people do. Paige and I can give you two some space if you like but we will not be returning to the sea until it is time."

Emily looks at Paige "I don't want you to go yet."

Paige purses her lips "I don't want to go yet. It's just, I don't want to hurt you. I didn't realize finding my other half meant tearing her in half."

Emily walks up to Paige caressing her cheek "I've been through worse and survived. I don't think I can survive you leaving so soon or at all. I just found you. Don't run away."

Emily pecks Paige lightly causing the house to shake a little and the tap to burst.

Nick waves his hand fixing the tap "Geesh if that's what happens with a peck I don't want to be on land when the real thing happens."

Paige looks at her father "Worse then Hawaii?"

Wayne furrows his brow "Hawaii?"

Nick nods "Hawaii was formed when god of the sea fell in love with god of the land. Legend has it when they kissed a fissure burst from the sea and formed a new island, you call it Hawaii. The volcanoes on the island signify their love still burning strong."

Emily's eyes widen "Are we going to create an island?"

Paige shakes her head "Not likely. I am not a goddess. That kind of creation is only reserved for the higher ups. We might be able to shake things up a bit though. Create a new reef or two maybe an underwater waterfall."

Emily smiles "I like the sounds of that, as long as we don't cause too much devastation."

Emily leans forward to kiss Paige, Nick interrupts using a little wave to push Paige away from Emily "No. Not here this town doesn't need to become the underwater waterfall or reef. Keep it in your scales Paige."

Paige pouts "I don't have my scales on right now."

Emily comments "To bad. What I saw of them was really sexy, though you do make legs look good too."

Paige blushes swaying in her spot.

Nick whispers to his wife "Mass hysteria when these two actually connect. I'll have to prepare the troops."

Isabelle nods softly.

* * *

Wayne walks up to Paige "Explain Hawaii. Was it really created by two men in love?"

Paige tilts her head "Well yeah. When a man hits his high it's an eruption. Think of what two men hitting their high at the same time can do."

Paige makes a sound like an explosion moving her hands up and out.

Wayne shakes his head "I got it you can stop now. What exactly can two woman do when they reach their highs at the same time?"

Paige shrugs "No idea. I mean there has been two powerful women fall in love but their relationship was not allowed to get that far. One was sent to the underworld, when the other stopped at nothing to rescue the other she was sent to the sky never to search for her lover again. This created an uproar people claiming they should be able to love who they want man or woman. The main conspirators were made an example of and the revolt died. These relationships still happened but they were kept secret, until two girls, each from a prominent family that held strong opinions against these relationships, fell in love and refused to keep it a secret. It was either force their hands and lose their child forever or embrace their decision to love each other and protect them against those that wished them harm. Both families chose the latter and a new revolution toward a more tolerant era began. There is still a naysayer here or there, a few fighting their own cause and doing a lot of damage for it, but for the most part it's okay. That's our legend I don't know how it happened on land."

Emily hums "It was probably the same way with us except for the whole gods falling for each other thing. Time and strong willed people not wanting to give up on being able to love who they wanted changed views, there is still a long way to go though. A lot of lives have been lost because a few people wanted to make a lot of noise against us."

Nick hums "Sounds like it's been a long journey."

Wayne turns to the man "That's why I didn't want Emily's choice to be taken away."

Nick bows his head "I understand," turning to Paige he sighs "Well star fish it's time for me to go."

Paige stands running to him and hugging him tightly "Do you have to?"

Nick rubs Paige's back "I do. There is work to be done to prepare for the inevitable kiss between you and Emily. Do try to hold off on that for a few more days. If this morning had any inclination as to what is going to happen when you actually kiss there needs to be precautions taken."

Paige frowns "I'll try. No promises though she's kind of irresistible."

Nick looks to Isabelle "Keep them apart will you?"

Isabelle nods "Apart enough for their lips not to connect but the whole reason Paige is here is to get close-ish to Emily."

Nick sighs "I guess that will do."

* * *

The front door opens with Caleb and Hanna walking in. Caleb gulps nervously.

Nick raises an eyebrow "Well if it isn't the great definner. Have you been porpoisely avoiding me?"

Caleb shakes his head "No sir. I was just spending time with Hanna," waving in Hanna's direction.

Nick looks at the blonde "You're Hanna I presume," Hanna nods, Nick introduces "I am Nick, Paige's father."

Hanna ah's "God of the sea."

Nick turns to Caleb and Paige "Is that what you're telling them?"

Paige shakes her head "Can't say I did. If I did I don't remember."

Nick looks at Caleb "Talking out of your blowhole again I see."

Caleb shakes his head "No sir."

Paige clears his throat "I am sure Caleb was just trying to give you respect. It is hard to describe your um position. If that is even the right word. I just say you're my pop, everyone else doesn't have that luxury."

Nick hums "I suppose it can be difficult. I am not a god though don't get me smited or smote how does that work?"

A voice soothes _'Don't worry dear brother that will not happen. I value my niece's happiness to much to do you any harm.'_

Paige smiles brightly _'Saved your life pop. Thanks uncle.'_

Emily furrows her brow "What?"

Paige looks "Oh just a little inner family talk."

Wayne shakes his head "You have to stop that it's kind of rude."

A tall man with short brown curly hair walks in "I apologize for that sir." Turning to Hanna he states "You wanted to see a sea god, here I am. Dear brother why didn't you tell me my niece was inland looking for her mate?"

Emily steps forward "That would be me. I'm Emily Fields."

The man smiles "Such a beauty," kissing Emily's hand he introduces "I am Poseidon. Paige's slightly overprotective uncle."

Paige rolls her eyes "Slightly."

Poseidon looks at her "Hey now you're my only niece I have to protect you." Turning to Caleb he asks "How are you son? Your uncle giving you a hard time?"

Caleb shrugs "Little bit, nothing I can't handle though."

Nick clears his throat "I uh think I can stay a little longer. How would you like that Paige?"

Poseidon tilts his head "Hiding on land isn't going to protect you brother. There have been a few storms up here I had to come check. Is everything okay Paige?"

Paige nods "First one was my first night above the sea, unfamiliar noises, second one was the roller coaster, conveniently called Poseidon's Revenge, what you were seeking revenge on I have no idea but uncle please never seek revenge on me."

Poseidon kisses Paige's forehead "Never my sweet girl. Your father on the other hand..."

Nick raises his hands in defence "I rode the ride too. Isn't that revenge enough?"

Poseidon taps his chin "We shall ride it together and I will decide."

Paige shakes her head "Oh uncle don't do that. It's terrifying."

Caleb scoffs "It can't be that bad. You're just chicken."

Paige glares swishing them all in front of the ride "See for yourself then. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Caleb, Poseidon and a reluctant Nick get on the ride the sky immediately darkening exploding with thunder and lightning.

Paige looks at the fear filled men "So."

Poseidon and Caleb stumble off the ride toward Paige "Definitely should have listened to you."

Poseidon looks to Nick "That's enough revenge. Let's go home. Be careful Paige. Protect your cousin son."

Caleb nods "Yes father."

* * *

Poseidon takes them all back to the Fields' residence standing tall in front of Wayne "Sir I look forward to having you on my guard, if you choose to of course. Emily I look forward to having you join the family, if you choose to of course. All about choices we are. That was very Yoda of me."

Emily's eyes widen "You know Star Wars?"

Poseidon takes in the girl's shocked appearance "Of course. Saw it once or twice or a hundred times."

Nick nods "I did too. We were up here around the time it came out. Of course we had to come back up for it's sequels."

Paige corrects "They've actually seen it a thousand times. They play the first three on the beach every summer."

Wayne furrows his brow "How do you know that?"

Paige, Caleb, Nick and Poseidon all say "We come and watch it every year."

Nick smiles "Never gets old. Well I should be going I am getting a little dry."

Nick hugs Paige "You behave yourself," kissing Isabelle before hugging her he whispers "I'll miss you."

Isabelle hugs back "I'll miss you too. See you in a week."

Paige leans on her mother watching her father and uncle leave.

When the men are gone Paige looks at Caleb "You were warned about my father coming, weren't you?"

Caleb nods "My father knows how your father can get when you are out of his sight for five seconds. It's been seven days."

Paige shakes her head "Your father is the same way with me as my father is. It's like I have two dads."

Caleb shrugs "He had to get that way with the way you were treated as you were growing. Why do you think he made me?"

Paige sighs shaking her head to clear it of the past floating around behind her eyes.

* * *

Emily leans on the arm of the couch "So you're uncle is Poseidon?"

Paige nods "That's usually not what I like to open with though. Breeds to many problems never know if they're around to meet my uncle or if they actually like me. Wayne, sir, Caleb wasn't lying we really are neighbours."

Wayne hums "Hm. Oh don't worry about that dear. Did he say I could serve on his guard?"

Paige looks at her mom both getting an ' _It's okay. You'll have to get him ready too._ '

Isabelle nods "Yes he did. That is one of your options. We will get more into it soon, before your time to choose."

Paige swallows looking down, _This was going to be a long week. Will Emily choose her at the end of it?_ Paige was starting to second guess that answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while. Sorry. You may need a couple, box of, tissues beside you for the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Paige tilts her head watching the credits roll for the movie "Well that's not what it's like at all. I mean sharks are jerks but octopuses are not evil. They are actually our nannies, having eight hands helps wrangle all the mischievous merkids. The octopuses are the ones that make the pendants. The chain that holds it is unbreakable unless you have octopus ink, which is distributed in fear so they can get away."

Emily looks at her pendant "So fear can break the chain."

Paige hums "Not like a bah got you good scare, like a this can change my whole world kind of scare. The kind of fear that will hold you back if you let it take hold."

Emily looks at Paige "I've been waiting my whole life for you. I am not letting you go."

Paige huffs "No pressure there."

Emily runs her fingers through Paige's hair "No pressure at all. Whatever is out there I am willing to go through."

Paige moves her head kissing Emily's palm "It's going to be earth shattering. Are you sure you can do this?"

Emily nods "I am. I've never felt like I belonged here. Maybe I'll fit in better under the sea."

Paige runs her finger across Emily's knuckles "I'll be there to help you adjust."

Emily looks to Isabelle "Now tell me. What's going to happen to my father? What did Poseidon mean by looking forward to my dad joining his guard?"

Isabelle takes a breath "As I said before, at least I think I said this before. When someone, man or woman, serves their life protecting others in whatever way they can when they expire they are given a choice. You can choose land, sea or air each one has their different duties or crossover. In the sea you join Poseidon's guard and help the creatures that need it, in whatever way you can. On land you become a different animal then you were while you were here. As in the sea you are a guard doing whatever you can to help any creature big or small. In the air you watch over land and sea telling either one what is happening where they can't see. You use your vantage point to help others, doing the occasional dive bomb here and there. Choosing crossing over has you leaving all together. Your father is going to face that decision soon. It's what will trigger your big decision. Another thing I am sure I said before, in order for you to make the transition to our world you need to sever all ties to this one. Your father still being here is something that may hinder your decision."

Emily chokes "You mean he has to die. There has to be another way."

Wayne takes Emily's hand "Sweetie it's okay. Do we know how it's going to happen?"

Isabelle shakes her head "No. Either way you will find yourself on the Changing Rocks. We don't know when it will happen either."

Emily assures "I already want to join your world. Why do we have to go through that?"

Isabelle leans back "So did I. I wanted to be with Nicholas so badly. Escape this world. Although I lost both my parents at a young age their were still things I was attached to here. I chose him and went there. I couldn't completely enjoy my life there because I was worrying about the ties I still had here. Before the change could be completed I returned here but couldn't completely commit to my life here because of what I experienced there. I stayed there two weeks and back here two weeks before I decided I couldn't be here anymore. I did what I needed to do to sever my connections here and went back there. Only then could I completely let go and earn my tail. The things that are going to happen to sever your ties here are going to be difficult. Things that will make you question your decision to leave this one and join ours."

Paige looks down "I am not sure I'm worth that."

Emily takes Paige's hand "I know you are. If it means I get to be with you I will go through whatever I have to, no matter how harsh, and still choose you. Trust me."

Paige looks down "I didn't know it was going to be this hard for you. I never should have come."

Emily puts her hand under Paige's chin gently guiding her face to look at Emily "Don't say that. I am glad you came. It's been so lonely here without you. Even with my dad here."

Emily kisses Paige softly causing a large wave to crash against the shore line and harbour turning over the boats parked at the docks. Paige smiles licking her lips and humming. Emily kisses her again at first softly then moving to deepen it. The earth shakes and the top and sides on the fire hydrant outside blow off hammering the house and blowing off the door.

Isabelle pulls them apart "That's enough for now. We have to survey the damage you've done with these kisses. I swear you two are going to sink an island or something."

Paige pouts leaning forward to kiss Emily again, Isabelle warns "Don't make me get your father."

Paige jerks back "My dad's kind of scary when you don't listen to him."

Wayne looks at Paige "Let's go see what the damage is and start to fix it."

Paige stands up squeezing Emily's hand before she follows Wayne outside.

* * *

When Wayne pulls up to the shoreline Paige sinks in her seat peeking out the window at the frowning man better known as her father walking on the beach.

Nick looks at the car "Get out here Paige. I know you're in there."

Paige opens the door slinking towards her father "Hi pop. What's up?"

Nick scolds "What did I tell you about kissing Emily?"

Paige kicks at the sand below her creating a little divot "Don't do it."

Nick gestures down the shoreline covered in seaweed, garbage and pieces broken off the overturned boats that littered it "This is what happens when you kiss the girl, on land. The water celebrates your pleasure and wreaks havoc on the land. Wait until you get in the water so it could do something constructive instead of destructive."

Paige nods "Yes dad. I'm sorry."

Nick sighs looking at his deflated on the verge of tears daughter "There's nothing to be sorry for. I know how hard it is when there is a strong connection. All you want to do is be with them, kissing them and more. You are not doing the more until you're like fifty by the way."

A stern "Nicholas" startles both of them.

Nick looks at his wife "What? Fifty is a good number."

Isabelle quips "For a turtle that lives three hundred years. For Paige it's twenty five."

Paige shrieks "Mom."

Isabelle sighs "Fine. Twenty four."

Paige rolls her eyes about to protest again when her mother adds "I can take it back up to fifty if you like."

Paige shakes her head "I'm going to start cleaning up the mess I made."

Paige walks along the shore collecting the debris.

Wayne walks alongside Paige "Quite a powerful kiss you got there."

Paige frowns "I didn't know it would do this."

Wayne nudges Paige "Hey don't be so down. Not many can say they have a kiss that can cause waves to swallow the shore. I know I would be celebrating a kiss like that. Maybe work on the destruction part of it but don't give up on it. It's new so everything is heightened try to dial the feelings down. The water reacts to you, from what I've seen anyway, I know it's exciting but you got to try to keep your cool and enjoy it without the inner screams of joy that it's happening."

Paige nods "I will try that. It's just Emily she's amazing. I can't believe I get to kiss her and be with her, you know? Should I be talking about this with you? You know with you being Emily's father and all?"

Wayne shrugs "I don't mind. It's nice to know you feel this way about her. I know you'll treat her with respect and kindness. You already are. It's everything a parent wants their child to find, a person that will love and respect them. With my passing, if I choose to live on in the sea, will I forget her?"

Paige flips a canoe up right putting it back in it's near by cradle "Whichever path you choose, with Emily's choice coming, you may not forget her. You will not forget having a child just certain things: her name, what she looks like, what she sounds like, never how much you loved her or how much she loved you. If she chooses to be with me, to live under the sea, wherever you are: sea, land or air, your memories of her will return and you can communicate again."

Wayne looks back down the shoreline towards Nick "Is your father telling you this?"

Paige points to the sea "No. My grandfather is."

Wayne looks out to sea where a head of silver hair with specks of black watches them.

Paige explains "Though I am here he can not leave the sea, only the parents can. Nick has a conch shell that will connect him to his children but my grandfather has a conch shell that can talk to his children and his children's children. It's sort of like the family master conch. If I have a child the master conch will be passed on to my father and I will receive his conch. The conch I will receive will create a conch for me to give to my child."

Wayne concludes "Your grandpa can talk to you because your conch is an extension of his."

Paige nods "Yep. You're catching on pretty quick."

Wayne shrugs "I have to if I am going to be a part of the world. Will I get a conch for Emily when we are under the sea?"

Paige looks to the sea where her grandfather nods softly "Yes."

When Wayne bends to pick up something close to the waters edge it reaches for him stroking his hand then retreating back.

Wayne stands up right "What was that? Did you do that?"

Paige closes her eyes then opens them "No. You know how you asked me how it was going to happen?"

Wayne nods "Yeah."

Paige takes a breath "It's going to be on the water, these waters, and I am going to be there."

Wayne furrows his brow "How do you know? Is it your father or grandfather?"

Paige sighs "Mermaid Mythology. Mermaids are humans that evolved to live in the sea. They wanted to escape the chaos that was happening on land so they moved under the sea where they could escape. They could only live so long under the sea before their lungs gave out and they died. When love between the same gender was forbidden on land a couple moved into the sea, where sea creatures often partook in same gender relationships, only finding the opposite sex to mate then they went their separate ways. When their lungs were about to give way the god of the sea came to them and told them he could give them another chance but they had to shed their lives on land. The two saw this as a chance to live a new life together and took the offer. After years of being together, as merpeople the two longed for a child but could not have one, no matter how hard they tried. On land the child of careless parents wandered into the water and got swept away. The two did not want the child to die alone so they stayed with it showing him the love and care the child never received on land. Once again the god of the sea stepped in allowing the child to live on in the sea as the couples long wanted child. Now whenever someone on land is lost at sea we ensure they do not die alone. If the person lost at sea has a connection with someone in the sea, very rare as a merperson does not come on land very often, the merperson stays with the person lost at sea until their last moment. They are then taken to the Changing Rocks where they make their decision. If I said anything about Mermaid Mythology that contradicts this I apologise. It's not a lie it's just, there's always more to the story. If I told it all to you in one shot it would get overwhelming. Instead I'll give you bits and pieces that may not be page by page but expect you to get the gist. Do you?"

Wayne laughs "Yeah I get it. You're doing pretty good so far. I suspect I'll know more when the time comes."

Paige hums "I know you will. I don't want to overwhelm you with information though. You know some of the information may come while you sleep then be reinforced while you're awake, one way or another."

Wayne's eyes light up in recognition "Like my dream about the Changing Rocks."

Paige nods "Just like that dream, except you know not exactly like it. If you have anymore dreams that you may need clarification on I may be able to help. Though the interpretation of it is up to you. Everyone must lead their own stories the people you meet are just characters to help mould and change your perspective. In the end it is your choice who you become."

Wayne looks at Paige in shock "You are cryptically wise. You know that?"

Paige shrugs "Didn't really have many people to talk to. Those I did were family so when they said I was smart, wise, I chalked it up to them being family and having to say it because of it. You know I can't be sure when you pass on but I certainly hope you have time to help Emily recuperate from my leaving. It's going to be harder without you, but it's going to be the way she finds closure with the people or things that hold her here. Attachments, physical or technological, can prevent you from moving forward."

Wayne turns to Paige "Does that mean I am supposed to find closure with everything? A week isn't enough time."

Paige smiles "You've been working towards this for years. You remembered my mother for a reason, I am here for a reason. Not just to find happiness with Emily. Everything is coming together, has been coming together for a while. To lead you up to this point."

Wayne sighs "That's why everything is coming together now. So I can get ready to move forward."

Paige purses her lips nodding her head "Don't worry you won't be alone."

Wayne looks at the beach in front of him "Is it weird I'm not going to miss this place?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope. It's a sign you're getting ready for the next step."

Wayne looks at Paige taking a breath and releasing it as he wonders what is to come.

* * *

After Wayne and Paige are done cleaning the beach they return home to find it clean and the door leaning against the frame.

Emily runs up to them hugging Paige "You're back. I missed you."

Paige hugs her back "Took a little time to clean up the mess. Let's keep the kissing to a minimum for a bit longer. Just until I can get used to the feelings I have for you and control what being that close to you does to me. Don't worry it will only take a couple days."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "We only have a couple days."

Paige hums "Mm think of what it's going to be like when we kiss then. Maybe I'll have enough control to do more. You know end the curiosity of the finer more intimate details of the relationship."

Wayne clears his throat.

Paige corrects "You know when, if, you're ready for it. Two weeks isn't really enough time to get to know each other enough for that to take place."

Emily hovers her lips over Paige's "It's a good thing I've spent my whole life getting to know you without seeing you. Now that I have seen you I really like what I see."

Paige shutters slightly "How do you do that?"

Emily whispers "I know what makes my girl feel wanted and oh do I want you."

Emily leans back "You've been working hard all morning let's get you something to eat."

Paige looks around the house "You were working hard too. This place looks immaculate."

Isabelle appears behind Emily "All the water from the exploding fire hydrant will do that. Luckily when I was on the beach your father borrowed me his powers. With them I could clean up the water without it taking three days. The door is another problem all it's own."

Paige looks at the door then at Wayne "Do you have a tool box? I can put this back on, good as new."

Wayne disappears for a minute returning with a tool box "Here you go?"

Paige pulls out the proper tools making quick work of the door and repairing it and the damage done when it was blown off it's hinges.

Wayne inspects the handy work "Wow. I don't even think it looked this good when I had it installed. You're quite the handy woman."

Paige puts the tools away "Thanks. Didn't really know I could do that. I must have taken wood shop in another life. For some reason the name Moze just popped into my head. Don't know what that's all about."

Wayne furrows his brow "Mermaids have other lives too?"

Paige looks up "Of course. It's all about learning. What you don't learn this lifetime you learn the next. Every now and then you can draw on what you learned in previous lifetimes, when it's pertinent to this one of course. I guess the knowledge of fixing a door was needed just now, well not much of a guess though because I just fixed a door. Anyway. Is it time to eat yet? I'm so hungry I could eat a sea horse, I guess it's just horse here."

Wayne picks up his phone "I thought we'd try something new today. How's Sushi sound?"

Paige smiles "Good. I like Sushi. I am sure your version is different from ours."

When the Sushi arrives Paige looks at it "Definitely different from what we have at home. What's this?"

Paige takes a big chunk of the green ball beside the sushi, Emily and Wayne both shout "No."

Paige puts it in her mouth scrunching her face "Ugh. What is that? Hot. Very, very hot."

Paige pops a piece of Sushi in her mouth chewing quickly "Mm. Much better. That one was very good. Stay away from that green stuff people."

Wayne hums "Thanks for the warning."

The other three take their share of Sushi laughing as Paige blocks them from going near the green ball.

* * *

Once supper is finished the four start playing Pictionary, which Wayne mistakenly thinks he can one up Isabelle. After losing that the game switches to Trivial Pursuit, which again Wayne loses. Then comes Monopoly, Battleship, Life, Candy Land, Checkers, Chess and finally Clue.

Paige leans back "Ugh come on Mr Fields just accept my mom is really good at these games. I'm tired."

Isabelle looks at Paige "There's nothing stopping you from going to bed dear. In fact both of you girls can go to bed. Just leave the door open before you get into bed. No kissing. We will know if you sneak a few."

Paige jumps up kissing the top of her mother's head "Don't stay up to long young lady you have a busy day tomorrow."

Isabelle groans "Okay mom. You're so harsh man. Mellow out."

Paige raises her eyebrow "Nice. What were you born in the sixties or something?"

Isabelle smacks Paige "Watch it smart aleck."

Paige corrects "Uh my name's Paige. You're losing your mind lady."

Isabelle points towards the stairs "Go to your room missy."

Paige darts away before her mom could say anything else. Emily follows swatting Paige when they get to her room.

Paige rubs the spot that was just hit "Ow. I was just messing around. My mom knew that."

Emily shakes her head throwing pyjamas to Paige.

Paige quickly changes then heads back downstairs hugging her mom from behind "You know I love you right?"

Isabelle puts her hand on Paige's head "Of course I do. I know you were just joking around Paige."

Paige kisses her mom's cheek "I love you. Good night."

Isabelle pats Paige's arms "I love you too."

Paige heads back upstairs to bed.

Isabelle hums "She's a sensitive one."

Wayne nods "I've seen that. How's she going to handle being away from Emily?"

Isabelle looks up the stairs "Not well. The second Paige got here she was wondering what she was doing here. It was rough for her growing up and she was terrified it was going to be much of the same up here. Especially with her being what she is."

Wayne concludes "That's why she showed me her tail on the second day. She expected me not to take it well and send her away."

Isabelle nods "She was. When that didn't go as planned Nick and I had to go best two out of three at Rock, Algae, Sand Dollar. Rock smashes Sand Dollar, Algae covers Rock, Sand Dollar eats Algae. We each won one game then Nick decided he would come up first to check everything out. Then I would come up and stay with Paige for the rest of the time to give her some confidence. I know it sounds weird..."

Wayne cuts her off "It doesn't sound weird. If that were Emily I would do the same thing. This is a completely different world, it can be scary. I can see why Nick came up first, to make sure it was safe for his girls and why you came up to stay. You were there while still letting Paige experience things. If Paige needed you she would ask. Nick was here to show Paige there were things to be afraid of but if you took control of that fear it would be okay, you were here to reinforce that. I can see Paige is a daddy's girl, not that she doesn't love you any less. With Paige's life being the way it was you both needed to be protective, sometimes overly so, but that's what a parents job is. Protecting their child even if it means embarrassing them while doing so. Honestly, I know Emily is going to be in the same boat as Paige when the two of you leave in a couple days."

Isabelle hums "I think it's time to call it a night. I know it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Paige wants to show you a bit of her world. Get you ready for if you choose to join it."

Wayne let's the 'If' go recognizing that both ladies seem unsure of the decision that needed to be made.

* * *

Paige wakes up before Emily that morning trying to slip out of the girl's arms only to have Emily tighten the grip and mumble into Paige's shoulder. Paige soothes Emily staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling back asleep.

The next time Paige wakes up it's to a fog horn outside of the room and Emily shouting at her dad for blowing it. Wayne just laughs it off telling her to get up. Paige rolls out of the bed causing Emily to protest even more.

Paige takes Emily's hand "Come on sleepy head. I have plans for the day."

Emily sits up "What kind of plans?"

Paige gets some clothes "Not telling. You have to get out of bed to find out."

Emily crawls to the end of the bed where Paige is standing then stands behind her wrapping her arms around Paige, "Kay I'm out of bed tell me where we are going."

Paige hums "Mm. The beach. I want to show you a bit of my world."

Emily kisses Paige's shoulder causing the house to shake.

Wayne shouts up "No kissing. I don't need the house to implode."

Emily rolls her eyes "So dramatic. The house didn't implode or explode yesterday and I did a lot more then kiss your shoulder. Won't I see your world when I join it?"

Paige rubs Emily's arms "If you join it. I want to show you a little of what to expect."

Emily whispers in Paige's ear "When I choose you."

Paige looks down smiling widely, Emily lifts Paige's chin "Don't look away."

Paige furrows her brow "We aren't even facing each other."

Emily kisses behind Paige's ear "I can see you in the mirror."

Paige smiles "You're going to cause the town to get swallowed by the sea."

Emily hums "Mm. I can join you sooner rather than later."

Wayne clears his throat the two looking at him soaking wet "Stop kissing. I already had a shower. Paige you're dressed go downstairs and wait with your mother please."

Paige goes to move only for Emily to hold her where she is, Wayne growls "Just because you're eighteen does not mean I can't ground you Emily. Let Paige go."

Emily pouts but does as she is told whimpering when Paige starts to walk away. Emily quickly gets dressed rushing downstairs and colliding into Paige's side taking her hand.

Paige kisses Emily's temple "You got dressed fast. Did you shower?"

Emily shakes her head "I showered yesterday before bed because I overheard you telling your mom it was going to be a busy day today, while tomorrow but tomorrow is today."

Wayne comments "You kissed Emily's temple and nothing happened or is just when you kiss on the lips?"

Paige shakes her head "When the house shook Emily kissed my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it so my inner reaction affected out here. Are we ready to go?"

Wayne and Isabelle nod.

Wayne gestures for Emily, Paige and Isabelle to go ahead of him "Ladies first."

The three leave waiting on the doorstep for Wayne to lock up before moving to the car. Emily sits in the middle seat leaning her head against Paige's shoulder. She needed as much of Paige as possible with their time almost ending.

* * *

Paige directs Wayne to a beach twenty miles away from their home "Alright we are here."

Wayne informs "I drive this way all the time. How have I never noticed this before?"

Paige closes the car door behind Emily "Did you feel a kind of ripple or shift in the air after you turned off the main road ten miles ago?"

Wayne nods softly "What was that?"

Isabelle informs "You went through a portal leaving your world and entering ours. You hadn't seen it before because you weren't privy to it. Today you are. Welcome to Mermaid Cove."

Wayne and Emily gasp looking out at a lake surrounded by a rock wall with trees lining the top of them. The water was a clear blue you can see corals, other under water plants and fish.

Emily points to a part where the water is a dark blue "What's over there?"

Paige answers "An underwater cave that leads to the ocean. It's how we get here."

Paige walks to the edge of the water moving her arm in a large circle bringing the water up into a tunnel "So you guys can go in without losing your breath."

Wayne and Emily start walking into the tunnel which closes behind them as they walk further into the water. Their feet are just over the top of the plants with about three feet of water above them. The fish swim around them even darting into the oxygen bubble occasionally grazing Wayne and Emily.

Wayne looks below him "Why are we above the ocean bed?"

Paige hums "Can't have your foot prints destroying the delicate ecosystem below you. The oxygen bubble is allowing you to see what it is like here without disrupting everything."

Suddenly the fish scatter, some burrowing into the sand others using their camouflage to hide in the plant life. Seconds later a Great White shark swims in looking for food splitting Wayne and Emily, who were standing by each other, as he swims past.

When it turns around it stops in front of Paige bumping her softly with his nose.

Paige puts her hand on his nose "Hello to you too."

The shark then turns swimming out of the cove.

Moments later another smaller shark, with blue/grey skin and looks similar to a Great White, barrels in heading straight for Paige "Greyson said you were back. Finally I missed you."

Paige shakes her head "I am not back quite yet. Soon though I promise. I missed you too Tyson."

Tyson looks at Wayne and Emily "Who are you?"

Paige introduces "This is Wayne Fields and his daughter Emily, this is Tyson. He's a Cordial Shark."

Tyson looks at Paige "Is she your mate? She's pretty."

Emily smiles "Thank you."

Wayne comments "Cordial Shark, never heard of it."

Tyson turns to him "Well I never heard of you either mister. What are you doing here anyway? You aren't a merman. This cove is fore merpeople only."

Paige scolds "Tyson be nice. Despite it's name the Cordial Shark can be quite snippy around newcomers or sea animals they have deemed mean. They can also have you digested before you even know what is happening. They are protective of their friends and family."

As Paige is describing the Cordial Shark Tyson darts between Emily and Wayne looking as menacing as he can.

Paige continues "Tyson was gifted to me on my fourteenth birthday to act as my guard. He was just a pup then."

A loud boom is heard from behind Tyson causing him to hide behind Paige and peak around her for the sound. Deeming it safe Tyson darts from his hiding spot and around the cove then returns to the quartet to continue his inspection of Wayne and Emily.

Paige defends "He was caught off guard just then."

A dolphin swims into the cove entering the bubble without Tyson noticing and turns into human form, Caleb, and taps the tip of Tyson's tail.

Tyson shrieks "What was that? Something touched me. Is it on me? Get it off, get it off."

In his panic Tyson notices Caleb laughing hysterically.

Between laughs Caleb states "Some guard you are. You freak out at the tiniest thing."

Tyson growls "You're a jerk without your fins. I am a better protector than you. You were supposed to be helping Paige not wooing a girl."

Caleb barks "Don't you talk about Hanna. I was helping Paige."

Tyson argues "Oh yeah. Then why did Nick and Isabelle have to go up and check on her? And why did Isabelle have to stay up there?"

Caleb crosses his arms "Nick came up because Paige freaked out about riding in a car and the noises in the basement on the first night. There was also that roller coaster that scared her. It was not because of Hanna. How do you even know about this stuff? You weren't up there."

Tyson bites "None of your fin-ness."

Paige steps between them before Caleb can say anything "Enough. Both of you. Caleb, why were you in dolphin form? Where's Hanna?"

Caleb sighs "I had to return this morning. I've been showing Hanna my world. I returned her to the beach to come here. I heard Tyson flipping out a bit ago and had to see what was going on. As usual it's Tyson freaking out over nothing."

Tyson snarls "It was not nothing. There was a big boom."

Caleb shakes his head "And you hid behind Paige instead of protecting her. You tell me I'm no good at protecting her. At least I don't run away."

Tyson defends "I did not run away."

Paige shouts "Stop it. You two are ruining everything. How are they supposed to choose to join this world when all they see is this hatred? Right now I wouldn't want to be a part of this world. Both of you just leave before you make things worse or make me want to choose living up there, even if it leads to my early death. It would be anything to get away from you two. I am ashamed of both of you."

Tyson and Caleb recoil in shame. Caleb jumps through the bubble immediately turning into a dolphin and swims away.

Tyson whispers a choked "I'm sorry" before swimming slowly away.

Isabelle looks at Paige "That was a little harsh Paige."

Paige looks at Wayne and Emily's shocked faces staring back at her then leaps through the bubble so forcefully that the bracelet falls off and her legs turn to a tail.

Emily catches the bracelet before it falls to the ocean floor calling out "Paige."

Emily hears a soft _Put on the bracelet Emily_ , in her head. Emily does as she is told jumping through the bubble where her legs turn into a tail allowing her to follow after Paige.

* * *

Emily swims to the beach she saw Paige go to then drags herself onto the beach. Looking down at the tail she smiles wiggling it. Taking the bracelet off she frowns when the tail turns back into her legs.

Turning to Paige she slips the bracelet back on Paige's wrist "I believe this belongs to you."

Once the bracelet is back on Paige her tail turns back into legs.

Paige frowns down at the bracelet as she twists her wrist looking at it "Yeah."

Emily bumps her shoulder into Paige's "Why did you run away?"

Paige sighs "I ruined everything. I never should have blown up on Tyson and Caleb. Even if they were being idiots."

Emily shrugs "I don't know. I thought it was pretty enlightening."

Paige mumbles "Enough to make you want to change your mind about becoming a part of my world."

Emily shakes her head "Enough to make me realize it's not that different from mine. You know except for the tail and living under the water. I argue with my friends all the time. It might be easier then I thought to transition from this one into yours."

Paige looks at Emily "Really?"

Emily nods "Really."

Emily kisses Paige softly once then twice feeling the water rise up and lap at her feet. Paige leans into Emily causing her to lay back on the sand as Paige deepens the kiss. Paige's hands roam Emily's body as they kiss. Paige breaks the kiss resting her forehead on Emily's.

Emily leans up to kiss Paige who leans back away from Emily "I don't want to rush things Em."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "I want to. Please. I love you Paige."

Paige smiles brightly "I love you too."

Emily whispers "Show me" pulling Paige down to kiss her.

Paige moans as the kiss deepens the water coming up in a wave and covering them as Paige's fingers dip into Emily's waist band. When the climax comes Emily arches up to get more of Paige, her toes digging into the sand and her hands grabbing a fistful of sand.

Emily drops back to the sand below her "Wow."

Paige settles beside Emily "That was okay for you?"

Emily looks at Paige "Did you not hear the wow? Paige that was incredible. Thank you."

Paige looks down a blush forming on her cheeks "You're welcome. I'm glad I could I make you feel good."

Emily rolls onto Paige kissing her deeply "You made me feel amazing."

Paige hums running her fingers through Emily's hair "We should get back."

Emily groans resting her head on Paige's shoulder "I don't want to."

Paige starts to stand up lifting Emily with her, Emily comments "You're getting better on your feet."

Paige shrugs "I think it's the fact that if I drop you I'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Emily straightens her legs standing on them and falling into Paige when she loses her balance.

Paige teases "You're getting worse on them. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the mermaid."

Emily rests her head on Paige's shoulder "Soon Paige. Soon."

Paige wraps her arm around Emily's waist as they walk down the beach towards where they left they're parents.

* * *

Emily leans her forehead against Paige's "Do you have to leave now?"

Paige squeezes Emily's hands "I do."

Emily chokes "I don't want you to. Can't I come too?"

Paige shakes her head "You have things to do up here. Things to figure out."

Emily whispers "I already know my life sucks without you. What else is there to figure out?"

Paige kisses Emily's forehead "I don't know. Whatever it is there has to be a reason for it or we wouldn't have to do this. This is how it's done. We have to respect it. No matter how hard it is."

Paige takes the pendant around Emily's neck in her fingers "Talk into this and I'll hear you. Kiss this and I'll feel it. We will see each other again, soon. Be strong."

The sky above them is shrouded in black clouds threatening to unleash their wrath. Paige kisses Emily softly the taste of their combined tears on their tongues as they tangle in each others mouth.

Paige pulls away stepping back from Emily "I love you."

Emily holds Paige's hand until their distance makes it impossible "I love you too."

Emily collapses into her father's arms, her body wracked with tears, as Paige disappears into the water. Wayne kisses his daughter's temple holding her tightly and whispering soothing words into her ear. The rain starts to come down in sheets hammering at the ground, lightning streaks across the sky turning the black into a searingly bright white for a second, this is followed by a sound barrier breaking loud boom of thunder.

Under the water Paige rushes into her father's arms her resolve crumbling as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. Nick holds her tightly kissing the top of Paige's head as he fights his own tears at his daughter's pain. Memories of his time away from Isabelle and the fear of her not choosing him washing over him.

Isabelle plays with her pendant kissing it and whispering "I love you."

Nick looks up at her smiling softly and tightening his grip on Paige as she burrows further into him.


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a while. Sorry for making you all wait. Thank you for being patient. If I have changed, do not make sense or contradict myself in parts of this chapter I apologize. This chapter may make you cry so get your tissues ready, if you don't have any please buy some before reading this chapter. Also you might not want to read this at work, unless you can explain possible tears.  
**

* * *

Emily sits at the end of the dock she first saw Paige, it had been forty eight hours since Paige left and Emily was doubting herself. Emily dips her toes in the water feeling slightly rejuvenated.

Swinging her legs she announces "I don't think I can do this Paige, wait two weeks to come back to you. It's unbearable already and it's only been two days. I donated three quarters of my clothes to a second hand store. Dad said I should keep enough to last me two weeks here. I didn't want to but he has a silently persisting look that is kind of terrifying so I did. Does you returning to the water mean we can't see each other at all? I miss you."

Emily waits for a sign that there was something going on in the water, sighing she stands "I guess it does."

As Emily turns away from the water she hears "I miss you too."

Emily turns to see the face she's missed "Hi."

Paige swims to the dock "Hey."

Emily retakes her spot at the end of the dock "How much trouble are you going to get in for being here?"

Paige shakes her head "None. My dad hated how miserable I was and my grandpa reminded him that, although he was supposed to stay away from my mom during her decision making process, he snuck off for secret rendezvous. If my dad allowed me to come see you at least he would know where I was, instead of feeling the fear my grandad felt when he found his son was gone. It can't be all the time because you still need to do things up here, every fourth day today is Tuesday so I can come again on Saturday. If you want me to."

The tone Paige said the last sentence in caused Emily to furrow her brow "Is something happening on Saturday?"

Paige looks down sheepishly "How is everything going with you? You said you gave away most of your clothes. What else is new?"

Emily takes Paige's hand "My dad put the house up for sale. He was going to include the furniture until the real estate agent frowned, so we held a garage sale instead. Sold everything in the house, except some personal pictures, the stove, fridge, washer, dryer and dishwasher, and garage, including the cars mine and his. Then we donated all the money to a veterans charity. The house looks different empty."

Paige hums "The floor must be hard."

Emily shakes her head "I sleep on the window seat. It's actually kind of comfy and I can see the water from there."

Paige smiles "That was the best part of the window seat, other then holding you in my arms."

Emily returns the smile "Mine too. I can't wait until you can hold me again. I felt so safe in your arms."

Paige looks behind her leaning up to kiss Emily softly "I have to go. There are things for me to do before your arrival too."

Emily holds Paige up "One more."

Paige kisses Emily deeper until Emily's grip loosens enough for Paige to drop back in the water. Emily pouts at the disconnection.

Paige runs her finger along the bottom of Emily's foot making her wiggle her toes and smile, Paige whispers "There's that smile. It won't be much longer. Be patient Em."

Emily nods "Okay. I love you."

Paige jumps up kissing Emily again "I love you too."

Emily watches Paige disappear then waits for the water to calm until it looked completely still before leaving.

* * *

Emily returns to the house greeted by her father "Hello Emmy. Did you have a nice visit with Paige?"

Emily furrows her brow "How do you know I was with Paige?"

Wayne tilts his head "Really? You're glowing in a way that only Paige can make you."

Emily smiles a faint blush appearing on her cheeks "I went to the docks. We didn't do anything but talk and kiss a little bit. It was amazing. She said we can see each other again on Saturday, if I want to. I am not sure what she meant by if I want to when I asked she changed the subject."

Wayne hums "It will be a week since she left on Saturday. Something has to happen to perpetuate all of this."

Emily's brow furrows again "Do you think it's going to happen on Saturday? The house hasn't sold yet. There are still so many things to do. Saturday is four days away. What are we going to do?"

Wayne puts his hands on Emily's shoulders "It will be okay Emmy. Everything will work out."

Emily sighs "Okay. I just, I really want this to be over with. I want to be with her now, you know."

Wayne hugs Emily "I know kiddo. Be patient. You will be with her soon."

Emily sighs into the hug relaxing a little, Wayne rubs her back soothingly "What do you say we go get something to eat? Go see a movie?"

Emily nods "Yeah that would be good."

Wayne opens the door gesturing for Emily to walk out first. The two start the walk to the restaurant looking around wistfully both trying to memorize their surroundings. After supper the two walk to the theatre.

Looking up at the marquee Wayne sucks in a breath "We could watch Frozen or Halloween."

The two look at each other agreeing "Halloween."

Wayne walks up "Two for Halloween please."

The ticket agent hands over the tickets "Enjoy the show."

Wayne takes the tickets handing one to Emily then following her in.

* * *

Emily walks to the docks the next day "Paige. I know you're out there. I have a few questions."

Nick appears "Hello Emily. If this is about what was said yesterday about Saturday..."

Emily cuts him off "Is my dad going to die on Saturday?"

Nick sighs "Yes. I don't know much, just he will be there to help with both of your transitions. Out of this one and into the next. He will need some time for a transition of his own but he will be ready to help with yours."

Emily looks at the water, Nick shakes his head "Paige isn't coming. There are things she needs to get ready. Things for you and possibly your father."

A voice comes from behind "I will be choosing the sea. Which is why I suppose Poseidon came up while Paige was here. To scope out his prospect."

Nick sighs "Yes and no. The main reason was to see Paige the other was because we, he, suspected there was more to your story."

Wayne furrows his brow "What?"

Nick waves his hand under the water with Paige appearing shortly after.

Paige gives Emily a quick greeting kiss then looks at Wayne "Would you like a kiss too?"

Wayne laughs "I'm good with a hug. I don't mind if my shirt gets wet."

Paige gestures to the water "You're going to have to come closer. I can't come out of the water, that much."

Wayne comes to the edge of the dock for a hug "Hello Paige. How are you?"

Paige sinks back in the water after the embrace ends "Good. Okay I don't have long so I will explain. Centuries ago there were two merchildren, a boy and a girl, that washed up on shore. They had spent so long out of the water that their bodies evolved, their tail turning into feet. They spent their childhood and much of their adulthood on land, separated. As they grew the girl wanted to return to the sea but couldn't. They had made connections on land and had children, the girls wanting to return to the sea, the boys wanting to stay on land. Each descendant returned to the sea, which is how we got great knowledge of life on land. Eventually the son of the original boy and daughter of the original girl met and had a child. A boy who grew to love the sea and wished to return. This boy had a child eventually becoming a volunteer coast guard, after years of serving in the army."

Wayne waves his hand getting Paige to stop "Are you saying that boy is me?"

Paige takes a breath "Yes. You and Emily are the final descendants of what we call the lost children. The merpeople that knew these children were gone had to wait for them to return, believing everything happens for a reason including them being sent on land."

Wayne points "Are you a descendant of the original merpeople that knew of the lost children."

Paige shakes her head "No. I am one of the descendants of the reason why the original girl wanted to return."

Emily smiles "Her match was a merperson she couldn't be with because she was stuck here."

Paige nods "Yes it was."

Emily points between them "The cycle ends with us."

Paige smiles "Yes it does."

Emily does a little happy dance "I knew I was meant to be in the water."

Paige laughs "You're adorable. There are still things you need to do up here though."

Emily stops dancing frowning "I was hoping this meant I could go now."

Nick cuts in "Unfortunately that is not the case. It just explains things a little more. I figured you wanted to hear it from Paige over me."

Paige hums "Which is all I was here to do. With that done it means I have to go. Anymore questions you have right now my father will have to answer."

Paige kisses Emily goodbye, offers Wayne a firm handshake then disappears again.

Nick looks between the two "Are there any other questions?"

Emily frowns at Paige's disappearance "Why couldn't Paige stay longer just now? Will I be alone after my dad is gone?"

Nick looks to her "People from your past will return allowing you to tie up loose ends. If I am to understand correctly, your highschool friends mother is the real estate agent selling your house. Others will appear as the days go on, most of them after your father is gone."

Emily concludes "To say goodbye to my dad and give condolences to me."

Nick nods "I suspect so."

Emily shifts from foot to foot "I don't like this."

Wayne rubs her shoulder "It'll be okay."

Emily looks into the water feeling her anchor necklace heat up filling her with love and reassurance. Emily smiles looking out at the horizon knowing Paige was nearby but out of sight.

* * *

Emily jumps at the sound of the phone ringing walking down the stairs as her father is talking on it.

Emily leans against the railing at the bottom of the stairs "Is everything okay?"

Wayne takes a breath "A boat hasn't returned to the harbour and isn't answering radio transmissions. There's a storm coming in and they need help finding it before it hits. They've called all experienced boaters."

Emily frowns "It's not even Saturday. Mr McCullers said it would happen on Saturday. I thought we had more time."

Wayne offers a reassuring hug "Everything happens for a reason Emily. There has to be a reason for this. I have to go."

Emily hugs her dad "Be safe. I love you."

Wayne kisses the top of her head "I love you too."

As Wayne is leaving Emily starts to play with the chain of her pendant "Paige my dad's going out on the water. Please look out for him."

Emily kisses the anchor feeling like it was Paige's lips. Emily is filled with calm as, _Don't worry Emily. I will be there if something happens,_ enters her mind.

* * *

Wayne steers his boat towards the last coordinates of the missing ship. The wind starts to pick up causing the waves to pound the sides of his boat.

Wayne pats the dash "Come on girl. Just one more trip. Hold together for one last rescue."

The boat creeks and whines as it keeps moving forward. The radio starts to crackle and pop the voices of the people on the other end fading in and out. Wayne sees a light flashing close by, the missing boat. Lining up beside the boat Wayne radios his position then goes out to help.

Once the group is rescued the coast guard shouts for all ships to return to the docks. Wayne turns the boat towards shore facing a battering of waves. Suddenly the boat starts to flip upside down hurtling Wayne into the sea as it finishes it's roll. Wayne narrowly escapes getting hit by the boat as he fights to get to the surface. When he does he can no longer see the lights of the coast guards the lights of his own boat flickering as it sinks under the rough waters. A wave crashes down on him pushing him under to meet Paige.

Paige wraps an arm around Wayne who is comforted with, _It's okay Mr Fields don't be afraid. You are not alone._ Paige then lets the water guide her to safety.

Wayne wakes up on a cold surface the brightness of the sun causing him to raise his arm to protect his eyes.

A voice offers "Good morning."

Wayne looks towards the voice "Paige? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

Paige smiles softly "You are on the changing rocks. There was another that got here before you so I will be with you until it is your turn. I will try to answer whatever questions you have, no guarantees I'll know all the answers though. There is shelter from the sun over there if you want to move."

Wayne shakes his head "The water lapping against the rocks is kind of soothing and the sun isn't so bad now. What happens now?"

Paige takes a breath "Now we wait until it's your turn. You'll review your life, every moment of it, it will take a couple days. You'll be given information about the life you may live in any of your choices. Then you will make your choice. If you choose to live in the sea your knowledge will be added to ours and vice versa. This process will take about a week."

Wayne concludes "I will have adjusted to life here?"

Paige shrugs "Depends on how quickly you adjust to new environments. You'll have lived your new life for two weeks. Emily will experience the same thing as you when it is her turn."

Wayne scratches at the rock beneath him "How is Emily?"

Paige looks down at her lap "I don't know. I don't think she knows yet. I can't feel or hear her here. It's so there are no outside distractions while you make your decision. The decision has to be made without other influences to cloud your judgement."

Wayne frowns "I would like for you to be there for her whenever she asks. If that means you leaving me here alone so be it."

Paige sighs "It's not that easy. As much as I would want to do that I can't just yet. I have been assigned this post and leaving is not an option. The consequences would be dire."

Wayne furrows his brow "How serious?"

Paige plays with her fingers nervously.

Wayne tilts his head "They wouldn't stop Emily from coming here, would they?"

Paige shakes her head "No. Emily belongs in the water, nothing will change that. You can't change heritage. You can stop Emily and I from seeing each other the entire information exchange and transition, which is two weeks total. It would heighten the moment a bit more but it's not something I want to happen. That is basically the only punishment that would devastate me right now. You don't leave your post for anything, unless it's a bathroom break and those have to be no longer then a millisecond. Anything can happen in a millisecond and beyond. I'm not making you second guess your decision am I?"

Wayne shakes his head "Mm nope. These are pretty much the guidelines from my last job. I am ready for a change too."

Wayne's head lulls back while his eyes close, Paige hums "It's okay to go to sleep. It's understandable your tired. You just battled raging waters. It's not like you're going anywhere anyway. Sorry that was to soon. I'll be here to answer anymore questions when you wake up."

Wayne yawns "It's okay Paige. You didn't say anything wrong. I think I'm going to take your advise."

Wayne settles closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Emily jumps from her spot on the couch, where she slept whenever Wayne was on the water, to someone banging on the door. The flashing red and blue lights fill her with dread. Emily opens the door greeted by a sombre looking officer.

The officer questions "Are you Emily Fields?"

Emily nods her head, her grip on the door getting tighter.

The officer continues "I am sorry to have to say this. Your father's boat did not return from the rescue last night. Your father wasn't found either, he was lost at sea."

Emily feels her stomach churn and her head feel light. Swaying back and forth Emily falls to her knees her hand still wrapped around the door knob.

The officer kneels in front of her "Are you okay ma'am?"

Emily pushes herself off the ground, _What the hell kind of question is that? I just found out my father was dead and you ask if I'm okay. How do you think I am?_ Emily forces out "I'll be fine. Thank you."

Emily waits for the officers to leave then grabs her jacket heading to the docks, there was only one person that could dull this pain.

* * *

At the docks Emily calls out "Paige. Are you there? I really need to talk, see, you."

Emily waits a minute looking at the calmness of the water "Please. My dad just died and the only other person that made me feel safe and at home was you. Please."

The water ripples telling Emily something was coming but the person that surfaces was not Paige.

Emily swallows "Hello Mrs McCullers. Is Paige available? Not that I'm not happy to see you. It's just..."

Isabelle finishes "You would rather it be Paige. I know. She is unavailable right now," when Emily's expression turns to a scowl Isabelle explains "Paige is with your father on the Changing Rocks. You can't communicate with this world there. Your father isn't the only one the sea took last night. That person got to the rocks before your father so Wayne has to wait. Paige was assigned to stay with him as a familiar face in pressing times. I know I am not who you expected tonight, but if you like I could stay with you until Paige can come. It might be a few days."

Emily does the math, _Saturday,_ nodding Emily states "Please. If it won't get you into any trouble."

Isabelle hops out of the water her tail turning into legs, Emily observes "I guess it won't get you into any trouble."

Isabelle hops to her feet "I guess not."

Looking towards the water Isabelle sees a head bobbing above the water.

Emily follows the woman's eyes "Is that Nick?"

Isabelle shakes her head "One of the only people that outranks him, his father Alan."

Emily waves at the bobbing head "Thank you."

A gentle male voice enters Emily's head, _You're welcome._

Isabelle gestures up the dock "Lead the way young one."

As they walk Isabelle asks "Is there anything you would like to ask about what you learned recently? Did we confuse or change things on you?"

Emily hums shaking her head "I don't think so. Can I take a minute to think about it?"

Isabelle nods "Sure."

The two quietly walk back to Emily's, once there Emily curls up on the couch clutching a pillow Isabelle recognizes as one Paige had rested her head on while she was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm probably losing readers by making you wait this long. For those of you who are still with me thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

Wayne fidgets in his spot, he was always a patient man but waiting to meet the changer was killing him, again.

Paige informs "There have been longer waits believe it or not. Three days is nothing."

Wayne sighs "I just want this over with so you can go to Emily. It hurts to know she is alone right now."

Paige looks in the water frowning before turning to look at Wayne "Part of moving on is saying good bye. Do you want to go say good bye? They won't be able to see you, or me for that matter, but you'll be able to finish things there. You didn't get a chance to say adios."

Wayne looks at the water "You got all that from looking into the water. I don't see anything."

A silver blue fish jumps out of the water kissing Wayne on the nose. Paige leans back laughing until she gets soaked when an orca sprays her.

Paige sits up "Thanks I was starting to dry out up here."

The orca sprays her again "Okay now that's overkill-er whale."

Both the whale and Wayne shake their heads, Paige admits "That was bad. I know." Turning to Wayne she asks again "Do you want to go say good bye?" pointing at the orca she adds "He's our ride if you do."

Wayne stands up walking to the edge of the rocks and walking off sinking into the water "How do we do this?"

The orca turns toward the shore offering one of it's side fins to Wayne while Paige takes hold of the other. When both have a good grip the orca swims off taking them to the dock Wayne sailed off from.

Paige turns to the orca "This time tomorrow?"

The orca nods turning to leave.

Paige offers her arm to Wayne, the man takes it as they head back to his former home.

* * *

Emily answers the knock on the door groaning when she see the face of her mother "What are you doing here?"

The mom pushes past Emily "Hello to you too. Can't a woman say good bye to her exhusband? He was a big part of my life you know."

Emily bites "Yeah until you left him."

The woman turns to face Emily "I didn't leave him I left you he just didn't follow."

There's a low growl from behind the bleached blonde fake tanned woman. The woman looks around "Did you get a dog? You know I'm allergic."

A small voice states "We have a dog though."

Emily looks down at a boy with light brown hair about eight years old "You brought your son?"

The woman gestures towards a man with the same hair as the boy "And my husband for emotional support. This is destroying me you know."

Emily looks over the woman not seeing a shred of pain "Really? I can't tell. You look positively elated."

The woman hisses "Looks can be deceiving. Didn't your father teach you that? He probably didn't have time."

A stern "That's enough. Where do you get off talking to Emily like that? She is mourning her father and you berate her while prancing in with your new family. You are not here for Wayne you're here to rub everything you have in Emily's face because you know you can get away with it now that Wayne is no longer with us. Guess what Emily isn't alone there are people here to support her. If you're not then you can leave."

The woman stands toe to toe with Emily's defender "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I spent twenty years with Wayne, ten of those were putting up with Emily's crazy. I deserve to be here you do not."

Emily's defender holds out her hand "Isabelle McCullers friend of Wayne and Emily. If you feel you deserve to be here, after not contacting them for eight years, say your good byes in two days at the memorial service. Until then find another place to spread your toxicity it's not welcome here. This is a safe place for people to mourn their loss together."

The woman looks at her watch "I wish someone would have told me the exact date. Emily did my invitation get lost in the mail?"

Emily scowls "Invitation? There are no invitations to these things. That would imply knowing when you were going to die. No one knows when there time is going to come. There was a eulogy in the local newspaper. You probably wouldn't have gotten it considering you're not a local."

The woman opens her mouth to speak, thankfully stopped by "Delia, what are you doing here?"

Delia turns "Pamela, have you come to say good bye to your lost love? So sorry you never got a chance, guess he never got over me."

Emily snorts "That part was easy. You're a witch with a b instead of a w."

Delia spins slapping Emily across the face "How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful spoiled brat."

Pam grabs Delia by the back of her collar throwing her against the wall "Don't you dare hit my daughter."

Delia pushes herself off the wall "Your daughter? I gave birth to her."

Pam growls "That doesn't make you her mom. That title is earned by being supportive, loving, not caring who they love as long as they're happy and not caring what they become as long as they're not killing people for sport, even then you don't stop loving them. You gave up on her forfeiting the privilege of calling this amazing young woman your daughter."

Delia eyes Emily "I don't see it, the amazing part."

The indoor waterfall against the wall bursts forward with a force of a tidal wave throwing Delia into her new family and out of the house the door slamming behind them.

Emily whispers "Paige."

* * *

Wayne looks at Paige, the two using every ounce of their self control not to interfere, "Was that you?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope."

Wayne furrows his brow "Was that me?"

Paige shakes her head again "No."

Gesturing toward Emily Paige informs "That was her."

Wayne gasps "Emily? How? What does that mean?"

A figure comes out of the waterfall, now running properly, "It means Emily's more ready then we think to join our world."

* * *

Emily sinks in a nearby seat, neither Pam or Emily seeing their guests, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Pam sits next to her "Oh sweetie don't let those words get to you. That woman has no idea who you are. I meant what I said when I told her you are an amazing young woman. I should know I've watched you for the past ten years. I am so proud of you, I know you're father is too. I saw it when he watched you walk across that stage and get your diploma or every swim meet you were in, whether you won or lost. Anything you did whether it worked out or not he was proud of you because you tried. I would be honoured to call you my daughter."

Emily rests her head on Pam's shoulder "Thank you."

Pam kisses Emily's temple putting her arm around Emily's shoulders and rubbing it "You're welcome. Who's Paige?"

Emily perks up "My girlfriend. She had to go home, she's not from here. I just, right now I wish she was here. There were two people I've felt safe with in my life, my dad and Paige. I know my dad can't be here for obvious reasons. I just need to feel like everything is going to be okay again."

Paige looks at her dad, who had come from the water fall, smiling when he nods.

Paige disappears from Wayne's side as Nick shrugs off Wayne's eyebrow raise, "How was I supposed to say no with the debacle of your exwife showing up? I am not heartless. Why did you even marry her?"

Wayne takes a breath "Delia got pregnant. Her dad found out it was mine and said he was not letting his grandchild be born out of wedlock and I had to man up and take responsibility for my actions."

Nick huffs "Shotgun weddings suck."

Isabelle admits "You're also a big softie."

Nick gasps "I am not."

Emily and Pam look at Isabelle with matching furrowed brows.

Isabelle observes "Wow, it's almost like you're mother and daughter those looks are identical. Maybe you were in another life or will be in the next one."

Nick scolds "Isabelle."

Isabelle looks down shamefully "Sorry."

Emily shakes her head "Don't be. It was a compliment. I think she'd be a great mom. Better than the one I had."

A knock on the door interrupts the moment.

Emily groans before getting up to answer the door shock filling her face "Paige?"

Paige wipes a tear that starts to roll down Emily's cheek "Hi. I heard about your dad and couldn't stay away."

Emily jumps into Paige's arms the tears pouring down now. Paige walks them into the house closing the door behind her. Pam gets up giving Paige the space she needs to sit down with Emily on her lap.

Paige looks up at Pam "Thank you for being there for Emily."

Pam nods "It was my pleasure. Well not, I mean, I, Emily deserves to have the best people around her. I would like to be that or one of them."

Emily smiles whispering "I like her" into Paige's neck.

Emily yawns curling further into Paige.

Paige stands up holding Emily in her arms "It's been a long couple of days I am going to take Emily to bed. Don't worry Miss Fields we won't do anything but sleep."

Isabelle's eyes widen as she whisper scolds "Paige."

Paige furrows her brow until she realizes what she said "I mean, um, what? Sometimes I say weird things. Ignore me. It's better that way."

Pam smiles "Something tells me it's not. I'll be down here with, this woman."

Paige introduces "Miss whatever your last name is this is my mom Isabelle, mom this is uh Miss..."

Pam holds out her hand to Isabelle "Pam, you can just call me Pam. It's nice to meet you."

The two woman exchange handshakes Isabelle smiling "It's nice to meet you." Gesturing up the stairs Isabelle orders Paige "Take her to bed and do nothing but sleep or you're grounded for a year."

Paige groans "Mom. I'm eighteen."

Isabelle explains "I don't care how old you are I will still ground you if you need it. If there is any hanky panky you will be disciplined. I will know if it happens, I know all."

Paige carefully carries Emily up the stairs smiling as soft breathing hits her ears half way up them.

* * *

Nick leans against the kitchen island "But you got to stay last time."

Isabelle shakes her head "That was to watch out for Paige, now I am here to watch over Emily. You and I both know if Paige hadn't thrown herself into preparations for Wayne and Emily she wouldn't be here. Where is Wayne by the way?"

Nick snaps his fingers making Wayne appear only to hear a gasped "Wayne."

Nick looks over to Pam "Oh I forgot she was here. You were so quiet."

Wayne smiles softly "Hi Pam. I can explain."

Paige walks into the kitchen her hair wet from a shower "Hi Wayne. Wait can she see you? Dad, what did you do?"

Nick looks down shamefully "I forgot Pam was here and made him visible. It won't matter in a few days anyway, she's giving her..."

Isabelle clears her throat to stop her husband directing at Paige "Why is your hair wet?"

Paige hums "I had a shower. Emily said it was something I had to experience." Her eyes land on Pam adding an explanation "I mostly have baths."

Nick gestures between them "You didn't get a chance to shake hands before did you?"

Pam shakes her head holding out her hand reintroducing "I'm Pam."

Paige takes the offered hand. Before she can say her name there is a flash of Pam rushing to a rescue boat. An announcement of a passenger on a party boat falling overboard is heard from the radio. Before the boat can get to the site of the passenger a rogue wave flips the boat over. Pam hits her head on the side of the boat rendering her unconscious as she hits the water. Pam wakes up on the changing rocks deciding to live on in the sea her assignment not yet realized, until Wayne shows up on the rocks.

Paige releases the hand "Oh. I see. Well it's nice meeting you Pam. I'm Paige."

Pam smiles "It's nice meeting you as well."

Wayne looks from Pam to Paige "What's going on here?"

Paige shrugs "My dad is acting like a whiney six year old."

Nick pouts "I am not. I want to stay, she did already it's my turn."

Paige raises an eyebrow about to say something when she feels arms wrap around her waist "Don't antagonize him. He might take you away from me sooner."

Paige puts her hands on Emily's "You know I can't stay for long."

Emily kisses Paige's shoulders "Mm I figured as much. At least I have you here for a little bit."

Emily looks up "Hi dad." Doing a double take she gasps "Dad. How? What?"

Wayne smiles "Hi Emmy. They gave me a chance for me to say my good byes. I nearly took Delia's head off with the antics she pulled. Nice shot with the water."

Emily's eyes widen "That was me? How? What does that mean? Should we be talking about this with Pam here?"

Paige nonchalantly answers "It will all be made clear in a few days anyways."

Pam, Emily and Wayne look to her all asking "What does that mean?"

Paige looks between the three of them "You can't honestly think your coming together now is coincidental. Everything that has happened to each of you in these past few weeks, years, has led to this moment. You're lives may not have intertwined very well this time around but everything is set for it to next time. Dad before you say anything I was given the okay to say what I just did. I know you all have questions and I wish I could answer them now but I can't. Trust me when I say they will all be answered soon, hang tight. There are still things left to happen before that. Isabelle, mom, can you take Pam back? You will be able to return when I leave. For now we must let the man child have his way. Wayne you will stay visible to Emily but not to anyone else. Emily..."

Emily guesses "I can't talk to dad while anyone else is in the room. You will be leaving after my dad has said all of his good byes. The memorial service is in two days which means you'll leave then. Everyone who is important to my dad will be there giving him the prime opportunity to leave this life behind in a proper farewell. After that whatever is meant to be my closure will happen and I will be able to join you."

Paige nods "Yeah, that about wraps that up."

Emily turns to Pam "Thank you for being there earlier. I really appreciate it. I hope to see you again."

Pam caresses Emily's cheek "It was an honour to be allowed that opportunity. I am sorry they were in these circumstances. I have a feeling we will see each other again."

Pam kisses Emily's forehead "Good bye sweet girl."

Pam hugs Wayne "It was good to see you again Wayne. I am sorry we didn't get our chance together. You are an amazing man and father I would have been honoured to be in your life. Good bye."

Wayne kisses her forehead "Good bye Pam. It was good to see you too. The honour would have been mine had we ended up together. I would have liked to raise a child with you. We would have been great."

Isabelle clears her throat "Pam it's time."

Pam smiles joining Isabelle turning back to look at the family she never had, her heart clenching at the thought.

Isabelle puts a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder "It will all work out soon."

Pam continues walking away her heart filling with longing.

Wayne takes a breath as Emily leans on him "I feel like I'm watching my mom walk away again."

Nick and Paige look at each other both wishing they could give the information dancing on their tongues.

* * *

Emily rolls over looking at Paige "I don't want to start the day because it will mean you're leaving sooner."

Paige rubs Emily's shoulder "It also means you're one day closer to joining me."

Emily springs up "Alright let's get this over with."

Paige sits up "I thought it was going to be harder then that."

Emily shakes her head "Nope. Alright I think there was a list in the kitchen of what we had to do today for the memorial service tomorrow. Out of bed sleepyhead."

Paige shakes her head "You are one weird person."

Emily throws a shirt at Paige "I am not."

Paige puts the shirt on "You are but I like it. You got any pants for me?"

Emily throws a pair of pants at Paige "No shower today."

Paige shakes her head "I don't really like showers."

Emily hums "You're not doing it right."

Paige furrows her brow "There's a wrong way to have a shower? I thought it was just turn on the water, wash your body and hair, rinse all the soap off and get out."

Emily takes Paige's hand "Oh there is much more to it then that. I'll show you."

Nick comes out of his room just as Emily and Paige are entering the bathroom "Wayne brace yourself I think the girls are up to something."

Paige walks out of the bathroom ten minutes later "So that's what you're supposed to do in the shower. I never would have guessed."

Paige looks around noticing the left side of the house is no longer there, looking up she sees a blue sky instead of a white ceiling "Where'd the rest of the house go?"

Nick growls from the bottom of the stairs, well where the stairs once were, "I will give you three guesses but you'll only need one. If you need the other two you're not paying attention."

Emily bumps into Paige still standing at the door, there was really no other place for her to go, "What happened to the house?"

Wayne holds up the list that was in the kitchen "Something tells me you won't need this anymore."

Emily blushes "It was my idea. I was showing Paige how to have a shower."

Nick looks at Paige then Emily "If this is what happens when you're away from each other for a week and a half you're not leaving each others side when we get home."

Paige shrugs "I like the sound of that."

Emily hums "Me too."

Another voice hits there ears "So the house is off the market then. You know considering there is no longer a house to sell."

Emily looks down at the real estate agent "Guess not."

Hanna chirps "That was one hell of a water pipe burst. Odd that this is the only house that got ruined. Must of originated from here. What exactly were you doing?"

Hanna takes in Emily's skin glow and deepening blush "Never mind I figured it out. How are you going to get down?"

Paige looks around "Got a ladder?"

The floor underneath them creaks then crumbles to the ground. Paige grabs Emily protecting her from the fall. Paige jumps out of the way, Emily still safely in her arms, just in time to avoid the tub hitting the ground where Paige once was.

Paige uncurls from Emily "Are you okay?"

Emily nods "Yeah. I had a great guardian."

The real estate agent clears her throat "Where are we going to have the memorial service now?"

Paige smiles "I know just the place. Follow me."

* * *

Paige leads the group to a small warehouse just off the pier, Emily looks at it "How did I never notice this before? Was it always here?"

Paige nods "Yep. Not many people notice it because it's kind of tucked away."

Hanna observes "Yet still out in the open. Funny how that happens."

Paige shrugs "Not really. Most people aren't paying attention to the world around them until it smacks them in the face, then they pay attention."

The real estate agent frowns "Sad but true."

Paige furrows her brow "Who are you?"

Hanna introduces "This is my mom Ashley. Mom this is Paige, Emily's girlfriend. It took a bit of time for her to get back to Emily after her dad passed. Emily's dad not Paige's." Pointing at Nick she adds "Paige's dad is right there."

Paige nods "Nice to meet you Miss Marin. Shall we go inside?"

The trio of women and the two men follow Paige inside where twelve soldiers dressed in ocean blue uniforms stop and stand at attention.

Paige nods "At ease soldiers. How are we doing with set up? Do we have everything?"

One of the soldiers steps forward "We are unsure of how to set things up ma'am. We were told there was a slide show/video presentation and are unsure where to put it."

Emily looks around the room pointing at the wall to her left "That wall looks good. There is a shelf to put the projector on the opposite wall to hold everything. You could put the appetizer table by the far wall."

The soldier looks at Paige with a furrowed brow "This is her father's service listen to what she says."

The soldier nods "Yes ma'am."

The soldiers split into three sets of four one setting up the tables for the appetizers, one setting up chairs to face the one wall and one to set up the visual equipment.

Wayne whispers "Is this what I will be doing just under the water? They are quite efficient."

Paige looks at Wayne nodding "These will be some of your comrades. They don't set up memorial services for a living."

Wayne concludes "They are here to show me what a well oiled machine they are."

Paige gestures towards the group setting up the electronics "They might need your help over there sir. You've had more experience with that kind of stuff."

Wayne walks up to the group "May I be of service?"

All four chime in "Please."

Wayne talks them through what to do while Emily leans on Paige "He's going to be okay isn't he?"

Paige kisses Emily's temple "Yeah. So are you."

When the projector is working Wayne moves to the next group helping them set up there section. When he turns to where Paige once was to get her involved she is gone. Looking around he finds Paige bringing in tablecloths and plates.

Paige looks at him "You thought I wasn't helping didn't you?"

Wayne furrows his brow "You answered me as if you were beside me."

Paige informs "All merpeople are linked. You will find out there is one accessory we all have."

Wayne looks at Paige's right wrist "Your bracelet."

Paige turns her wrist over "Don't let the mermen hear you call it that. We all have one. Each settlement puts their unique twist on them but it still has the same result, allowing us to communicate mentally. I've been helping them the whole time. Emily can be quite the leader."

Emily nudges Paige "Is that your way of saying I'm bossy?"

Paige shakes her head "I would never say it like that."

Emily smacks Paige "Hey. Get back to work."

After working for a couple more hours Paige collides with Wayne looking around for Emily "Are we done yet? Am I out of the woods yet?"

Emily comes up behind Paige "Avoiding work again McCullers?"

Paige shakes her head "I wasn't avoiding work just asking if the work was done, and if I was out of trouble yet."

Emily looks at her father who turns away "What's that? Coming," then quickly walks away.

Paige looks down "I will go find something to do."

Emily takes Paige's hand "Hug me."

Paige wraps her arms around Emily hearing the girl whisper "Thank you for this."

Paige rubs Emily's back "You're welcome."

Emily breaks the hug "You were never in trouble. I just want everything perfect. The way my father deserves."

Paige rubs Emily's shoulder "This is great."

Emily looks at her father "Do you think he thinks so?"

Paige shrugs "Ask him."

Emily looks at Hanna and her mom then her dad.

Paige hums "The same way I talk to my father you can talk to yours."

Emily looks around the room sighing unsurely until a voice reassures "This is amazing Emily. You did a good job."

Emily looks to where her father is smiling softly at him.

Hanna looks at the spot Emily is smiling at "What are you looking at?"

Emily hums "I think a picture of my dad should go there."

Hanna shrugs "I guess. Do you have one in mind?"

Emily leans against Paige whimpering softly.

Paige assures "We can look for one together. It will be okay. There's a room upstairs with some. Come here."

Emily follows Paige up some stairs.

* * *

Entering a room with one wall lined with bookshelves, a coffee table in front of the bookshelves, two blue/grey chairs on either side of the coffee table and a matching couch in front of the coffee table facing the book shelves. A few feet away from the couch is a king sized bed against a half wall facing a window that over looks the town. A kitchen was against the far wall behind the bed.

Emily gasps "Wow. Was this available to you when you were here?"

Paige nods "Yep. It's where Caleb stayed because I wasn't using it. Your photo albums should be on one of the bookshelves."

Emily walks up to one of the bookshelves finding the photo albums quickly and taking them over to the chair Paige was sitting in and sitting on her lap.

Emily frowns "I don't remember half of these pictures being taken and most of them are only two to three years old."

Paige stops Emily at a picture of a head shot of Wayne in his formal Army uniform "What about this one? It highlights what he did while he was alive and he doesn't look half bad in it."

Wayne scoffs "Thanks Paige."

Paige looks up at him "You're welcome."

Emily smiles knowing her father was being sarcastic and Paige was oblivious to it, or doing really well at pretending to be.

Wayne looks at the picture "I like it to."

Emily removes the picture "Okay. Now all we have to do is make it bigger."

Paige asks "How big?"

Emily shrugs "I don't know, 8 by 14."

Paige stands up shaking the photo slightly magically turning it to the size Emily requested "There."

Paige walks to a door opening it and finding a tripod and putting it on it.

Emily nods "I think that looks good."

Wayne agrees "Me too."

Paige sits back down gently pulling Emily on to her lap and flipping through the album again.

* * *

Hanna walks in "This is where the party went. Why wasn't I invited? Nice choice of photo, good size too."

Emily turns to her friend "Thanks. Paige picked it out."

Paige corrects "Helped pick it out."

Hanna plops onto the couch beside them "How's Caleb?"

Paige shrugs "Fine I guess. Why?"

Emily clears her throat Paige looks at her "Oh right. He's a sullen, heart broken, porpoise. He'll survive though don't worry. Looks like you're in the same boat as him so yeah."

Hanna frowns "A porpoise is not a dolphin it is smaller. Are you two still not talking?"

Paige shrugs "I have been busy. You'll forget him eventually don't worry."

Hanna shakes her head "I don't want to forget him. I want to be with him."

Paige takes a breath "That's not up to you. He was sent here to help me not fall in love."

Hanna sits up "He loves me?"

Paige furrows her brow "I don't know. I guess. Ask him."

Before Hanna can say anything there's an "I do, love you I mean."

Paige gestures towards him "There's your answer."

Hanna jumps up "Caleb. What are you doing here?"

Caleb walks up to her "I gave up my fins. I missed you."

Hanna hugs him "You can do that?"

Paige rolls her eyes "I knew there was a reason they let you come up here. Three hours in and you were no help to me. I am glad you finally found a home. Did you apologize to Tyson before you left?"

Caleb nods "Yes. Making amends was the only way to join this world, it's the same as joining the other worlds, give your knowledge and close all ties."

Paige raises an eyebrow ""Who exactly do you give your knowledge to come to this world? Why would you want to come to this world for longer than a week?"

Emily clears her throat Paige hums "What? Of course I would stay with you. This world is different from what I am used to. You made it easier to adjust but I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be in the water all the time. I suppose I would get used to it after some time."

Emily runs her finger up and down Paige's cheek "It's not home. I don't think it would ever feel like home for you. It never did for me. Why do you think I want to go to you?"

Paige puts her forehead against Emily's as the girl's eyes flutter closed in content.

* * *

Emily wakes up the next morning groaning loudly. Today was the memorial for her father. She really didn't want to see everyone that was coming. This was all part of the closure she needed. The quicker she got this over with the quicker she could leave this life behind. It sounded harsh sure, maybe even like she didn't want to say good bye to her father it wasn't true of course. With her father gone there was no reason for her to be here anymore.

Paige runs her finger up Emily's arm "Time to get up. People will start showing up soon."

Emily rolls over to face Paige "How long until you leave?"

Paige rests her hand on Emily's shoulder "I will be here for you today. First thing tomorrow morning I have to go though. I am sorry I can't be here longer."

Emily hums "I have to know what I am missing before everything happens. I just, I already know what it's like not to belong I want to know what it feels like to be home, you know? With you it just feels like home. I want to be home."

Paige kisses Emily's forehead "You will soon enough. Shower. Not your kind of shower though we can't destroy this building too."

Emily groans "Man it would have been a good start to the day."

Paige shakes her head "You need to have a place for the people to say good bye. It's how you both find the closure you need. You'll be okay."

Emily sits up "Okay. Let's get this day started so it can end. No wait I don't want it to end then that means you leave. Never mind I am staying right here."

Paige informs "You know the day will go on with or without you. I will still have to leave tomorrow. You know the longer you put off tying up loose ends the longer you have to stay here."

Emily jumps off the bed marching to the shower "Are you going to do your usual hand washing body is clean thing?"

Paige nods "I am. Don't worry I will smell ocean fresh, in a good way. I will be downstairs when you're done, okay?"

Emily walks into the bathroom "Okay. See you in a minute."

Paige takes the stand and photo downstairs putting it where Emily had said the day before.

* * *

When Emily goes down stairs she finds Paige in a black suit.

Emily stumbles on a few stairs hearing a "Careful Emily the stairs hurt when you fall down them."

Paige stands at the bottom of them "You okay Em?"

Emily clears her throat "Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just looking at you. You are gorgeous."

Paige's eyes roam up and down Emily's body "You are too."

Emily looks down a blush forming on her cheeks "Thanks."

Paige holds out her hand "You ready?"

Emily takes the hand shaking her head softly.

Paige suggests "Take a deep breath. I will be beside you the whole time. If you ever need some strength just squeeze my hand."

Emily takes a breath "Okay. Let's go."

Paige leads Emily to the main room just as people start arriving. Emily grabs Paige's hand holding it tightly.

Paige whispers "It'll be okay. One foot in front of the other. Take the condolences as they come. You'll be okay. I am here for you for whatever you need."

Emily looks into Paige's eyes calming down slightly "Just don't leave my side, please."

Paige smiles "I won't I promise."

The day goes by smoothly with Paige staying true to her word and never leaving Emily's side. The day is full of people reminiscing about Wayne's life and the impact he had on theirs. Emily's grip on Paige's hand only gets tighter, Paige never complaining about the grip or circulation to her hand.

Across the room four girls stand watching Emily and Paige one of them, a blonde in a flashy black dress that begs for all the attention, comments "So freaking charming. I think I'm going to throw up."

Hanna spits "Oh my god Alison. All eyes aren't on you so you have to complain about something. They're friends. She's being supportive, which is something you should be doing instead of what you are doing, complaining and trying to get focus off of Wayne and on you. We are here for him not you."

Alison bites "What is your problem? I was just making an observation."

Hanna shakes her head "No you weren't, you were criticizing someone for helping Emily. This is hard for Emily. Try being a friend for once instead of the bitch you always are."

Hanna walks away before Alison can say anything else.

Paige runs her fingers across Emily's knuckles "I think that blonde is staring again. She's scowling."

Emily looks where Paige is looking "That's Alison. She hates when the attention isn't on her. You are giving all your attention to me."

Paige furrows her brow "Why would I give it to her? We are here for you and your father not her. She is not very supportive."

Emily leans on Paige "That's why we aren't really friends anymore. We haven't been for a while. I grew up we grew apart. We were never really friends in the first place, she was all about learning your secrets and using them against you for control. We were her play things, I got tired of it. Can we not talk about it? It makes it about her. I don't want to make it about her."

Paige kisses Emily's temple "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. This is going alright I guess. How are doing?"

Emily hums "Better then I would be if you weren't here. Thank you for being here."

Paige rubs Emily's arm "I am glad I could be here. Your father was a great man. It sounds like he will be missed."

Emily hums "Will they even remember him."

Paige reassures "The things he did, the man he was, what he looked like but not his name. His medals, awards, memorials will all have his name on them. Everything you did and are will be remembered. The awards and things you did will still be yours. They'll get flashes of you and him when they look at them."

Emily takes a breath "I don't care if they remember me. I am so done with this place. Looking around here I know what it will be like at my memorial service. I am okay with it. This is my good bye too. I don't need to come back for one. Don't make me come back for one."

Paige shakes her head "We would never make you do something you don't want to do. It would impede on your decision making process and the lessons you would learn from them."

Emily groans "It's all about learning."

Paige wraps a strand of Emily's hair around her finger watching it unravel when she releases it "Are you mad?"

Emily shakes her head "No. There's a lot to learn in your world too."

Paige informs "The learning never stops no matter what world you're in."

Emily leans on Paige looking around at everyone "I just want to go home."

Paige rests her chin on the top of Emily's head for the first time all day her eyes meet her father's as he comforts 'It will be okay Paige.'

Emily looks at the picture of her dad surprised to see her dad standing next to it, she had forgotten he was there, 'I love you Emmy. You did good. I am proud of you.'

Emily smiles hiding her face in Paige's neck. Paige knowing Emily got comfort from her dad.

* * *

Emily looks around the empty room. The memorial service had ended hours ago and the clean up went smoother then the set up.

Paige steps beside Emily "Glad it's over?"

Emily shakes her head "Yes and no. It being over means you leave soon. I don't want you to."

Paige informs "You're going to need to close things out alone. You'll be okay. It will go by fast I promise."

Emily nods "Okay. Let's go. Unless we're staying upstairs tonight."

Paige shakes her head "This place needs to go back into hiding."

Emily pumps her fist "I knew this was one of the secret places. I've driven by this area a thousand times and this building was not here."

Paige's eyes widen "A thousand times? This is a large town there are so many other routes to take. You have seen it before. There was a swimming pool in the middle. Lots of cheering and shouting, a banner over that window there. Your school won the swim meet. You looked really good in that blue and black swim suit."

Emily gapes trying to ask how Paige knew, Paige shrugs "You were in the water I could see you. You were, are, faster then most of the fish in the ocean and you don't even have your tail yet."

Emily offers a wry half smile "Faster then you?"

Paige teases "You'll have to wait and find out."

Emily's smile widen "Finally something to look forward, other then spending my life with you."

Paige hums "Sure. You'll probably swim away as fast as you can the second you can."

Emily steps in front of Paige "Hey. I am not going anywhere once I am home. You are everything I have been looking for a long time. I am not walking, swimming, away from you the first chance I get. You're it for me. I will show you everyday once I get there. How am I going to learn how to live there if I don't have my spirit guide?"

Paige furrows her brow "Spirit guide? I am not a spirit guide. You are spirit. You are guided by the light and sound within, it's love from the creator, to help you find your way back home. I can just be there while you experience everything. I sound like a broken record, don't I?"

Emily shakes her head "Mm no. I like that I'm being guided home and you're along for the ride. Thanks for being the good part."

Paige kisses Emily's forehead "Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

Emily takes Paige's hand guiding her out of the warehouse and to a hotel, where she gets a room for two days. Something told her that all she would need was that long. The next morning Emily reluctantly says good bye to Paige.

* * *

Emily stands on the shore looking out at the water jumping when she hears "Isn't it a bit morbid to be standing on the spot you're father died?"

Emily turns groaning at the sight of Alison "This isn't where he died."

Alison shrugs "Close enough."

Hanna bites "Leave her alone Alison. Emily can stand whereever she wants."

Alison spins on Hanna "I never said she couldn't stand there I was just saying..."

Hanna finishes "It was wrong for her to be standing there looking out at the water because her dad died nearby. Emily has always felt comforted on or near the water, you know that."

Alison rolls her eyes "Yeah I remember. It's where the mermaids are. It's time to grow up Emily. There are no such things as mermaids."

Emily growls "You have no right to tell me what to do or what to believe. Just because you haven't seen one doesn't mean they don't exist. Nobody has seen you fart rainbows but you keep telling people you do."

Hanna laughs making Alison glare at her, Hanna's face turns cold "What? It's true and funny. You can't tell me what not to laugh at, I will laugh at whatever I want. I wanted to laugh at that so I did. When are you going to go back to your life in Paris? Why are you even here? You don't give a damn about any of us."

Alison shrieks "That is not true. I care."

The other two girls, also high school friends of Emily, snort a "Yeah right."

Alison shakes her head "I get no respect. Fine I'm gone."

Alison walks up to Emily hugging her tightly, to which Emily does not return but does allow. Emily feels something hit her shoulder and the chain around her neck fall. Before she can catch it Alison snatches it out of the air and hurtles it into the water.

Emily shouts "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Alison growls "I am trying to help you grow up. This whole mermaid garbage started when you found that necklace. Get rid of it and you can start letting go of that fantasy."

Emily punches Alison in the jaw sending her stumbling backwards, "That is not your decision to make nor is that your responsibility. You have always tried to control me. I never should have let you stay."

Alison finally loses her balance falling and hitting her head on a rock. The two girls and Hanna gasp in shock, the two looking at Emily in horror while Hanna fights to conceal a proud smile.

* * *

Emily spins towards the water running into it and diving after the necklace. When she comes up for air a wave crashes onto Emily before she can. The water churns rolling Emily around taking away her sense of where the surface is. Finally she breaks free breaking the surface only for another wave to force her back under. Just before Emily loses consciousness she sees a pale faced brunette swimming towards her and feels strong arms wrap around her waist, Paige.

* * *

Emily enters a house, oddly familiar but she didn't know how, "Mom, dad I'm home."

Emily is greeted by Pam and Wayne, who enter the hallway outside the kitchen "Hi sweetie how was your day?"

Emily beams at the two "Good. I went to the reef and learned about the sea life there. How was yours?"

The two adults look at each then answer "Good. We were just checking out the kitchen. Man they really take care of you here. Everything is here plates, cups, silverware, a coffee machine, toaster, double oven, massive fridge/freezer combo. I haven't even looked at the livingroom or bedrooms. I just really needed a cup of coffee and got flabbergasted by all of this. I should have chosen this life a long time go."

Emily takes in her father's joyful appearance her heart filling with warmth and love. She had never seen her father like this. It was good. He seemed lighter. Would she be lighter? She finally felt like she was home. Well one thing was missing.

* * *

Emily's eyes flutter open shocked by the brightness of the sun.

A voice gleefully states "You're awake. How did you like that little snippet of what may come?"

Emily looks to a man with greying black hair "The changing rocks."

The man smiles "Oh good you know where you are. Paige brought you here but unfortunately could not stay. You are not to be influenced by outside forces during this time. I am Helios."

Emily tilts her head "Moon."

The man nods "Correct. I watch over all of earths creatures and relay the information to Nature. Though she sees as much as I do and is connected to all that is living she will accept help. I am there even when you can't see me. As is Nature."

Emily furrows her brow "You mean Mother Nature?"

Helios nods again "Her friends call her Nature. Though she does occasionally remind you of the Mother part. A powerful woman she is and blamed for a lot of bad weather but never thanked for the good weather. What's up with that? Sorry I am channelling her right now. It happens sometimes. Anyways, welcome to the changing rocks. There are a number of choices you are to make. Though you may know them please allow me to inform you of them before you shout out what you want. You can crossover ending your time here and waiting for a possible return to this form or one similar to it, you can live on as an animal of the air, land or water. The land animal will not include the form you are currently in. You will then share the knowledge of your lifetime with our record keeper. You will of course get knowledge of what it will be like living in whatever habitat you choose."

Emily opens her mouth to speak causing Helios to state "Please refrain from giving your answer now I still have information to give. I can see the words dancing on your tongue begging to be uttered."

Emily closes her mouth allowing Helios to continue "That scene you saw is a possibility but not a sure thing."

Emily looks at Helios who continues before she can say anything "Paige will be around in some form no matter what you choose, of course one choice will have her in your life more then the others. Well I guess one choice won't have her in your life at all."

Emily shakes her head "I am not choosing that one. I want Paige in my life as much as I can have her. I know you have your information to give. I can't hold it anymore. I choose water. I want to be a mermaid, I have for as long as I can remember. This is it. I am supposed to be in the water. It's my home, it's my life. I want Paige. I know you've been watching her for her whole life and you've seen her ups and downs but I want her. I will not hurt her, if I do it will be unintentional and I won't leave. Ever. I know I don't have the pendant but that's not my..."

Helios nods "I know. You were told once fear can stop you from doing things, you've experienced fear preventing you from doing things. When an octopus is threatened or afraid they eject ink, blinding their enemy and allowing their escape. Since an octopus is the one that creates the pendants an octopuses ink is the only thing that can break the chain, other then the wearers fear. You have been sure of your decision for quite sometime which means..."

Emily concludes "That drop I felt on my shoulder was octopus ink. The chain was broken on purpose. That doesn't make sense that girl, whatever her name was, didn't believe in that. How did she know?"

Helios shrugs opening his mouth to speak only for Emily to continue "She prided herself on ruining other peoples lives. Whether she believed it or not she found away to ruin mine."

Helios cuts in "She didn't ruin it. Everything happens for a reason. You've made your choice. When a pendant is released by it's receiver it finds another one starting everything over again."

Emily shakes her head leaning forward to slap the water only to find the pendant floating in the water beside the rocks.

Helios smiles "It appears that pendant only has one owner. You."

Emily takes it out of the water putting it back around her neck "Right where you belong." Looking to Helios she asks "So when do we start?"

Helios hums "Now I suppose. Considering there is nothing more for me to say that you would hear."

Emily smiles "Great. Okay. Where's my tail?"

Helios laughs "So eager. It won't be another week or so that you see your girl."

Emily looks at him her smile widening, her girl. She liked that. Paige being described as her girl. It sounded good, right.

Helios puts his hand just on the surface of the water opening a tunnel to the sea floor below. Emily could see rows of bookcases and rectangular tables.

Helios puts his hand in the middle of Emily's back "That's the hall of records where you will record your knowledge. That is where your journey begins."

Helios pushes Emily into the tunnel watching her slide along the bottom and closing the tunnel when Emily falls to the floor with a thud.


End file.
